Now, That's an SVU Christmas!
by BlahBlahBlahhheck
Summary: Somebody from Olivia's past comes seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, nada, zip.

December 23, 2010

11:28 p.m.

Olivia sighed as she leaned back in her chair and covered her face wih her thin hands.

"Mhmm, I'm so tired! I can't believe we've been working all day and we still aren't any closer to closing this case."

The squad, or atleast what was left of them at this time of night, all seemed to nod in agreement as they continued shuffling through what resembled a mountain of papers. Their victim was a 39 year old woman, an elementary school teacher. She was found murdered in Central Park, tossed out in the open like she was nothing but garbage. She had been tortured. Even after all the horrific cases these dectives had seen, this by far was one of the hardest to investigate. Whoever they were looking for was clearly a pshyco with major anger issues.

Olivia continued to stare at the picture of the deceased teacher. Elliot looked up from his own work and simply stared at Olivia. This case was really messing with her head and he was worried for her. Elliot looked over at the school picture of the teacher before she was butchered. She was quite pretty. Shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes, athletic build, perfect smile. It must be awful, he thought to himself, to see someone who looked just like you massacred like this. Everyone in the squad made the same connection as soon as they saw their victim, she looked exactly like Olivia. It was almost like the woman was Olivia. Maybe this was what was making the case so difficult.

"Umm, what are you staring at?" Olivia looked slightly annoyed at the now embarressed Elliot. He cleared his throat and quickly tried to stand up, knocking over his coffee in the process.

"Ahh, very smooth my friend." Munch muttered from across the room as Elliot frantically tried to clean up his mess. Olivia and Fin snickered at Munch's joke before remembering they shouldn't be laughing. This case was sucking all the life out of them. As Elliot continued to clean Fin closed his desk drawer and stood up.

"I'm out. There's only so much of a case like this you can take. I need to clear my head." Fin grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Throwing away the last of his coffee soaked paper towels Elliot decided to make his get away too.

"This lack of sleep is killing me. I've got to get home. Not to mention Kathy keeps calling." Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled at Olivia.

"You need a ride?" Worry flickered in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Go on home. I'll leave here shortly." Olivia gave a half-smile before looking back down at her work.

"Munch, will you stay with Liv until she leaves?" Olivia's eyes shot up in anger. How dare Elliot assume she was unable to take care of herself. She was a cop for christ's sake. Munch sat down the coffee pot and looked over at Elliot.

"Sounds difficult, but I suppose I could try." Munch's sarcasm seemed to be laced in every word that came out of his mouth.

"What are you so worried about? I'm completely capable of looking out for myself!"

"Liv, please don't fight me on this. You know why I'm worried. The victim..." Elliot stared down at his shoes waiting for her reaction.

"The victim what?" Olivia replied, her eyes squinting with anger.

"She looks exactly like you, Liv. Aren't you the least bit concerned..." She immediately cut him off.

"So what? You're freaking out over nothing! And even if this did mean ANTHING, which it doesn't, why the hell does it matter to you? I can take care of myself. Go home, Elliot, now."

"I'm still here just in case anyone was wondering." Munch murmured.

Elliot rocked back on his heels before quickly spinning around to walk away. He was worried about her. Why did that piss her off so much?

December 24, 2010

1:56 a.m.

Munch looked desperatley over to Olivia as he attempted to send her thoughts of going home through brain waves. His attempts had failed all night, but he was determined to get home before much longer.

"Liv, whatever's in that pile of papers will be there tomorrow...uhh, later today."

Olivia continued to shuffle through papers ignoring Munch's comment in the process. Suddenly, and to Olivia's amusement, Munch got on his hands and knees and stared down at the floor.

"PLEASE LET ME GO HOME! i'M BEGGING YOU. I'M GOING CRAZY! CRAZIER THAN USUAL!" Olivia looked up from her desk in amazement. Was Munch crying? What a baby. She laughed to herself before standing up and putting all the loose papers covering her desk into a folder.

"Okay, okay. I suppose I can work on this at home. Get up, cry baby." Olivia snickered as Munch got up off the ground. His eyes filled with gratitude. He was finally getting to go home! He was NEVER agreeing to stay by himself with Olivia ever again.

The two dectives gathered their belongings from their lockers and made their way outside. It was snowing, caking the sidewalk in a white coating. Olivia smiled at the view. Snow was really quite beautiful in New York...

"Olivia! Yes, I'm aware the snow is just soooo amazing, but PLEASE!" He grabbed Olivia's coat and began to drag her forward forcing her to walk. She couldn't help but smile. Munch was like a little kid.

As they continued walking toward their cars Olivia heard footsteps behind them. Her eyes shot over to Munch who was obviously too distracted by the thought of going home to notice. Olivia's hand slowly reached down for her gun. Suddenly, Olivia was hit hard from behind, throwing her body to the ground. She heard a struggle, but couldn't move. Why wasn't she moving? Red? Red mixed with snow? Am I bleeding? Her head throbbed violently. The world around her was shifting and she saw Munch's body hit the ground beside her. Her vision was going out. What the hell is going on? Munch? Olivia counted three unknown men, all with masks. Before she knew it she was being lifted off the ground. This cannot be happeneing. The last thing Olivia saw was she and Munch being thrown into the back seat of a car, before being swallowed into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggggggg! (Unfortunately)

December 24, 2010

3:14 a.m.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. It was dark. Where was she? What happened? She was...in an abandoned building? It was all coming back. The case, the butchered teacher, fighting with Elliot, leaving the squad room late with... Munch...

"Munch!" Olivia shouted fearfully as her eyes darted around the room. She tried to move. Shit, she was handcuffed to a pipe above her head. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"An abandoned warehouse, how original..." Olivia's head quickly shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Munch? Is that you?" Tears of relief ran down her cheeks.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. You've been out of it wayyy longer than I have." Munch snorted. He must be close by. She could hear him perfectly, but she couldn't see a damn thing.

"I'm so glad your okay! What the hell is going on?"

"I'm debating between the options surprise party or felony in progress."

Olivia let out a deep breath. How can he continue to joke in a time like this? She looked up at her handcuffed hands above her. Her wrists were killing her. Olivia tried moving her arms around, if she could figure out away to break the pipe...

"Using our own handcuffs against us, those clever bastards..." Munch mumbled as Olivia continued to try and free her aching wrists. It was no use.

"So where are the men who..."

Munch interrupted her, "Who took us to this surprise party? I don't know. When I woke up they were already gone."

Olivia was dizzy. That hit to the head really messed her up. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. Her arms prevented her from sitting down. She wanted to throw up. Why were they here? Why them? Sudddenly, and to Olivia's dismay, she heard a door slam shut. Foot steps became louder and louder as the persons got closer. A light, bright and unforgiving, shot on from overhead. They had turned on the lights. That was the first time she actually saw Munch. He was maybe 5 feet to her left. He looked terrible, his face was bloodied and broken. Without warning a large white hand grabbed Olivia's face and forced her to turn around. The movement was abrupt, filled with rage.

"Look at me, bitch!"

She couldn't help but gasp in fear as she found herself staring into the eyes of Richard White.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This just gets more and more sad everytime I type this*sigh*

Author Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer I promise:)

Time: 3:34 A.M.

Richard White, a pathetic rapist and killer she put away almost 12 years ago, was her kidnapper. He was supposed to be in prison! What was he doing here? How did he get out? Olivia's cheeks were rapidly becoming sore as White's grip grew tighter.

"Ahhh hmmm..." White's hand immediately left Olivia's face as he turned his attention towards Munch.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone seemed to have forgotten that I was here. It's Richard, right?" Munch talked as if he were having a friendly chat.

White appeared slightly confused before becoming enraged again.

"As if you don't remember me, you skinny, old man! How dare you disrespect me!"

"You're fatter than I remember. Prison food?" Munch smiled toward White.

White's arm rose above his head before violently back-handing Munch across the face. Olivia gasped and immediately wish she hadn't. White's attention was now back on her.

A sickening grin covered White's face as he approached Olivia once more. His hand moved toward her as he attempted to brush the hair out of her face. She did her best to flinch away from his touch. White's grin fell as quickly as it had come. Olivia did all she could to make sure she looked tough in front of him. She was sure she was failing.

White's face moved closer to her's until their noses were practically touching. His warm, moist breath fell heavy on her as he stared directly into her eyes.

"You...will...respect me. Understand?"

Olivia squinted her eyes as she kicked foward with all of her strength straight into White's crotch. He yelled in agony as he fell to the ground, holding on to whatever was left of his manhood. Suddenly two more unknown men rushed into the room. They stared down at White in horror as he rolled around on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"AHHHHHH! TEACH THAT BITCH A LESSON!" White practically screamed as the two unknown men approached Olivia. The taller of the two men smiled warmly at her before punching her square in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The second man followed with three kicks to the same area. Olivia could only yelp in pain as she hung there defenseless during the beating.

"Oh yes, good job boys. It takes a real man to beat up a handcuffed woman. Bravo." It was the first time Olivia had ever heard fear in Munch's voice. The shorter man cracked his knuckles before making his way over to Munch. His arm reared back as he punch Munch square in the jaw. A sickening crack echoed through the room.

"Well, I guess we fixed your smart mouth ,didn't we?" The shorter man finished examing his work before working his way over to White to help him up off the floor. White dusted the dirt of his shirt before looking back over at Olivia.

Olivia's stomach thobbed under her shirt. She couldn't even stand up straight. She refused to look up as White approached her, staring intently at his shoes. She was in trouble. She shouldn't have kicked him. Oh God, why did she kick him? White grunted before quickly grabbing the back of her hair forcing her to face him once more. His eyes were soulless. Olivia's lips trembled from the pain radiating throughout her abs. She knew she was going to die here. She and Munch.

"Now, now, was that anyway to treat your man?" Her man? She wanted to vomit just at the thought of it. He smiled at the fear that filled Olivia's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt such a romantic moment, but once again I feel neglected." Munch was aiming to get himself killed.

White snapped his fingers at his two goons, who were staring like dogs at Olivia, and motioned them forward.

"Please remove that piece of shit from this room." White pointed over toward Munch. "I'm going to need a little time alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

December 24, 2010

3:59 A.M.

The two men shrugged their shoulders and made their way towards Munch. Olivia broke out into a cold sweat. She was going to be alone with White. She was going to be alone with White. She was going to be alone with White. The terrible phrase repeated in her head over and over as she watched the taller goon stick Munch with a syringe. Olivia watched Munch go limp as they unlocked his cuffs and dragged him from the room. Olivia's thoughts continued to race as she desperately tried to come up with a plan, any plan. No one would come looking for them this early in the morning. No one would even know they were missing. Come on, Olivia. Think of something!

Olivia was quickly ripped away from her own thoughts as White's laughter filled the room. He looked over his shoulder and towards Olivia. He slowly looked her up and down, quietly moaning as he did so. All Olivia could do was stand there and cringe. White spun around on his heels before almost skipping back over to Olivia. Her heart was beating rapidly. There was no Munch to distract him this time. Finally, without any other options present, Olivia jumped in the air, pulling her legs up, trying to use her own body weight to break the the pipe she was attached to. The attempt was useless. The pipe only made a slight noise as she hung in the air. Her wrists began to bleed from the pressure and, defeated, she put her feet back on the ground.

"I admire your determination. I always knew you'd be a fun one, unlike that teacher. She didn't even put up a fight. Such a shame. Her appearance may have resembled you, but she was nothing like you. She...didn't have your spark." Olivia resisted the need to spit in his face as he leaned in closer to her.

"I intend to take that spark from you." He whispered quietly into her ear. Panic returned back into her mind as she struggled for something to say.

"You're...you're supposed to be in-in jail." Olivia stuttered in fear as she stared up into his eyes. White smiled before distancing himself slightly from Olivia.

"Not anymore, sweetheart." Olivia shivered at the nickname. "You see, I've had 12 long years to go over everything that's happened. Everything that you did to me. You're the reason I was thrown in jail." His hand made his way to his chin as he continued on with his story.

"Women these days, they don't know their place. Like you, for example. You took away my control. You lied to me when we were supposed to meet alone in that park. I don't have much respect for liars." His face hardened as he looked back over at Olivia.

"I was going to teach you a lesson that day. A lesson I never got to follow through with." He took a step toward Olivia and place his hands on her hips.

"And that's why I had to break out of prison. You see, I had some unfinished business I had to attend to. You understand, right? I couldn't just let you go that easily. Well, enough of my little bedtime story." White's hands began to caress her back as he took another step closer.

"Time to get on to the good part. I've had so many years to think about this and now it's finally going to happen." White was pratically on top of Olivia when he finally whispered,

"This is going to be fun."

[Insert line break]

December 24, 2010

4:32 A.M.

Elliot tried for the sixth time in a row to call Olivia.

Ringgg...Ringgg...Ringgg...

"Come on, Come on. Olivia, please answer."

Ringgg...Ringgg...

_Hi, you've reached Detective Olivia Benson. I am currently unable to answer the phone right now but if you leave your name... _

Elliot slammed his phone shut before calling Munch again.

_Hello, You've reached Detective John Munch... _

"Damn it!" Elliot jumped out of bed and began to hastily put on his clothes. Kathy sat up and looked dumbfounded at Elliot.

"What the hell is going on, Elliot?" He had no time to deal with Kathy and her always pissy attitude.

"I've get to go." Elliot grabbbed his gun and keys and ran out the door.

"Elliot...ELLIOT! Get back here!" He was already gone.

Elliot drove as quickly as he could to the police station. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He should've insisted on taking Olivia home. Elliot took out his phone again and dialed Fin.

Ringgg...Rin.

"Uh...he..hello?"

"Fin? It's Stabler. Listen I can't get in touch with Benson or Munch. I think something happened. Can you meet me at the police station?"

"Oh, man. Shit, I knew that teacher lookin' like Liv was no coincidence. Damn, I shoulda stayed with 'em. I'm on my way man." Elliot heard his phone click off as he pulled into the parking lot.

Their cars were still there. Oh God, what happened? Elliot jumped out of his own car as he ran through the snow toward the abandoned vehicles. Red was mixed into partially melted snow beside the left rear tire. Blood. Elliot felt an eruption of anger inside of him as he punched and dented the car's passenger door.

Olivia and Munch were gone. It was all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had finals all week!

December 24, 2010

3:54 A.M.

Elliot ran frantically around the now crowded squad room looking for anything that could get them closer to finding Olivia and Munch. His desk was covered with files of past perps who in one way or another expressed hatred towards either Olivia or Munch. Who was he kidding? The perp was after Liv. He slammed his fist down before finally speaking for the first time since he had been there.

"How is it we still haven't found anything moderately useful yet? They could be lying somewhere bleeding to death and we're all here dragging our asses!"

"Stabler, we're still waiting on the parking lot tapes. You have got to be patient!" Cragen shot a warning glance at Elliot. He had to calm down if they were going to get anything accomplished.

Elliot abruptly pushed all the papers off his desk and stormed out of the room. Mug shots and past conviction records littered the ground. Everyone in the room grew silent.

"Capt'n...Do...do you think they're alright? I mean...they haven't been gone that long, right?" Fin's tough exterior was quickly falling apart. Cragen racked his brain for something positive to say.

"Munch and Benson are two of my wittiest detectives. If anyone can figure their way out of this, it's those two." Fin buried his head into his hands.

Fin's head shot up quickly as he took off toward the file room. Cragen stood confused for a second before following him.

"What's going on, Fin."

"There was...uh..uh, damn!" Fin continued opening and closing several drawers before finally coming across what he'd been looking for.

"This was sent out two days ago. A long list from Rikers of recent parolees and..." Fin paused to take a breath before finally finishing his statement, "And several cons who've recently escaped. We've been so busy with that teacher's case...Maybe if I had paid attention, read the stupid letter...Shit."

Cragen quickly snatched up the paper,reading quickly through the list of names. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Go find Elliot now!"

[Insert line break]

December 24, 2010

3:32 A.M.

Olivia wanted to scream. She wanted to run, disappear, anything. Her eyes slammed shut as White's lips met hers. She was dreaming. Any minute she would wake up, go to work. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth. She gagged. His hands pulled at her hair before slowly making their way lower. Blood was steadly streaming from her wrists down her arms as she struggled against him. That's when Olivia heard him unbuckle his belt. Her eyes shot open. She couldn't feel the ground below her. The world was spinning. He was unbuttoning her blouse. Oh God, somebody please stop the spinning. She couldn't let this happen.

"You sneaky little bastard! I knew I couldn't trust you!" White's hands quickly dropped from Olivia's shirt. She was shaking, hard. Could it be over? What's going on?

"We...had...a...deal." That's when the mysterious figure emerged from the shadows. White's face turned almost green. Olivia let out an uncontrolable sob. This couldn't be real. This wasn't Earth, this was Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

December 24, 2010

3:48 A.M.

"You little prick! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? We had a plan! You'd still be rotting away in Rikers if it weren't for me!"

It was Lowell Harris. Olivia couldn't, wouldn't believe it was him. His face was cold. A cresant scar, a scar she put there, shined under his eye. This was an ambush, a plan for revenge against Olivia. What had happened before would be nothing compared to what she feared would come next. Olivia was bitting her lower lip so hard it bled.

"Don't try anything stupid, Harris. I have friends here." White's face was finally tranforming back to it's pasty, cocky self.

"Johnathan, Chris! Get in here now!" White called out for his two goons with a smug smile. Harris simply shook his head and laughed.

"You're wastin' your time. I already took care of your so called..."friends". Guess you were too busy fucking around with that little bitch to notice. You never were very intelligent." He shrugged his shoulders and began casually walking around the room.

White's smile immediately left his face.

"Listen, Harris. You're here now. Let's just stay calm." White's voice was cracking.

"Stay calm? You mean like how I stayed calm when you left me alone at that motel? When you took all the information I worked so hard to get? When I learned you already abducted that cunt? I am plenty calm..." Harris's eyes were hard, filled with anger. White knew he was in trouble. He needed to save his own ass.

"Lo-look, I'mmm so-sorry,man. I haven't even messed around with her yet." White pointed back toward Olivia. "You, you can have her first, okay? Like..like we planned be..before." White gave Harris a nervous smile.

Harris rolled his eyes. "It's a little too late for apologizes, Richard. You act all superior and tough when you're really nothin' but a big pussy. Look at you, pleading for my forgiveness, you're pathetic." Harris reached into his coat and pulled out a gun.

"No! Harris, please! Don't do..." The shot echoed through the room. Olivia jumped and tried to control the scream that escaped her mouth. White's corspe lay right in front of her. Harris snickered to himself before turning his attention to Olivia. He was completely unphased by what he had just done.

"Alright bitch it's time to go."

"Go? Go wh-where?" Olivia couldn't control her shaking voice. She wanted to kick herself. She sounded pitiful. Harris flashed her a quick smile.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He turned around and walked out of the room. Olivia banged the back of her head softly on the wall behind her. She looked down at White. He just laid there in his own blood, eyes wide open, mouth slightly ajar. She wanted to be glad that White was dead. She should be thrilled. Hot tears began streaming down her face. Harris would be worse, much worse.

Olivia continued to stare down at the floor as footsteps made their way towards her. Harris towered over her. He had brought the key to unlock the handcuffs. He unlocked her right wrist and Olivia came crashing to the floor. She was weak, exhausted. The only reason she could stand before was because she had had no choice. Dried blood was crusted all over her arm and shirt sleeve. Suddenly, Olivia felt a sharp pain radiate through her stomach. Harris had kicked her, hard. The beating earlier only made the pain she felt now sharper. She couldn't breathe.

"Get up, whore! We don't have time for you to just lay around." Harris grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up off the ground. That's when she heard it. The click of handcuffs. Her arms were now trapped uselessly behind her back. He practically had to drag Olivia out of the building. The sad thing was she wasn't even resisting, she was out of energy.

Outside was dark and snow buried the ground. Trees surrounded them. A dark colored SUV was parked out front. Olivia was freezing. She had no jacket and her shirt was pratically all the way undone. Harris opened the backseat and tossed Olivia inside.

"You even think about running," he took out his gun and gently caressed her cheek, "You're dead, got it?" Olivia's eyes remained glued floor. Harris snarled and slammed the car door shut before taking his place in the driver's seat.

"You may be able to ignore me now, but I highly doubt you'll be able to later." He laughed before starting the vehicle. Olivia sat in a daze, looking out the the window at the stars as they took off. That's when it hit her. Munch.

[Insert line break]

Elliot was going through the parking lot videos when Cragen and Fin came crashing in.

"Stabler, I, we think we know who has Olivia and Munch." Elliot tore the paper from Cragen's hands and quickly scanned through the list of names. His stomach twisted into a knot and he instantly felt sick.

Stabler gritted his teeth. "I think we're looking for more than one who."

Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

December 24, 2010

4:23 A.M.

As much as Olivia resisted, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing. She had now been awake for over 24 hours. Oh God, what happened to Munch. Harris had mention to White earlier that he had killed his "friends". Was Munch one of them? Tears began to slowly work their way down her blood stained cheeks. This was not the time to breakdown. She had managed to make it this long, she had to stay strong.

Harris had not spoken since they began their drive. Olivia had been grateful for the silence. The last thing she needed to hear was his voice. Her eyelids began to droop again. She tried looking out of her window. The world around her was beginning to lose focus, everything blurred together. She could no longer fight sleep. Her mind was shutting down on it's own. Thoughts of Sealview began to cycle through her mind...

_"The hole is over in C-Block, what are we doing down here?" Olivia tried her hardest to keep her voice steady._

_"Shut up." Harris's voice was cold, deep._

_"Look I know I freaked because of the outbreak. I apologize." Harris's grip became tighter on Olivia's arm._

_"Oh, we're way past apologies now. Now, shut up and do what you're told."_

_A dirty matteress lay in front of them. Olivia's heart sank._

_"What..." She stutttered, "What do you want?"_

_"What every guy wants..."_

_"No.." Olivia whispered as Harris took a firm grip of her cheeks._

_"And you're gonna give it to me..." Her body slammed onto the mattress..._

Olivia's eyes shot open. She tried her best to catch her breath. Harris snickered from the front seat. She had been crying, hard. Her face was red and her nose runny. She wasn't going to be able to do this. At Sealview she had back up, she had Fin. This time she didn't. This time there would be no hero to save the day. She was alone.

It was clear now they were on the interstate, going god knows where. She needed a plan. Olivia had to save herself, she had to be her own hero.

Olivia was snatched away from her thoughts as she realized they were getting off at an exit. Damn, damn, damn. She needed a plan, now.

They drove maybe twenty minutes in some little rundown town before finally pulling up to an isolated cabin. Harris threw the suv in park and shut off the ignition.

He quickly turned around and faced Olivia, licking his lips.

"Ready to finish what we started?" He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Olivia felt herself begin to panic.

"You know what might be fun..." Harris unbuckled his seat belt and climbed into the back seat. He forced Olivia's back against the door. That's when she felt the handle next to her hands. She tried her best to hold her breath as his face crept closer to hers.

"You look rough. Mmmmhmmm, tough night?" Harris hoarse whisper sent chills down her spine. Oliva turned away from his face. His mouth was nibbling on her ear, before he let out a loud groan. His hands began to maneuver their way over her body. Olivia did everything she could to shift away from his touch.

"You're a little prude, you know that?" Harris laughed as he began playing with her hair.

"You're a little prick, you know that?" Olivia snarled.

"I like it women talk dirty." He quickly took a fistful of her hair and yanked it back. Olivia let out a small yelp of pain. "I bet you're a real freak in bed." Harris forced her to lie on the seat and positioned himself on top of her. Olivia's breathing instantly became shallow. His lips violently met hers. She couldn't breathe. Her body trembled under his.

"Oh God, do you realize how much I need you? You're, you're perfect." Harris sat up and began to quickly undo his belt.

Olivia slammed her eyes shut. It was now or never. She reared her head back before bring it quickly forward, making contact with Harris's head in the process. The pain was unbearabled. She heard Harris howl as he flew to the other side of the backseat. Her back to the door, she tried frantically to open the door with her handcuffed hands. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door click open. Olivia fell, hard, out of the car and into the cold snow. She scrambled to get up and took off running.

"You won't get away that easily!" Harris cried as he climbed back into the front seat and started the car.

[Insert line break]

"Elliot! We got the results on that license plate number you gave us." Fin could hardly catch his breath.

"Lousie White, 49. Lives in Chelsea. This is White's ex-wife." Elliot felt his heart race as he looked over the information. They finally had a lead.

"Let's go, Fin!" Elliot snatched up his coat and keys.

The car ride to Chelsea seemed to drag on for hours. Elliot couldn't get his mind off of Olivia. He tried his best to fight back tears.

Fin looked over at Elliot and realized how sad he looked. Sad wasn't the right word, hopeless. Olivia and Munch had been gone for hours. Fin could understand how Elliot had lost faith. He had too.

Elliot quickly pulled into the driveway of Lousie White and jumped out of the squad car. Fin tried his best to keep up. Elliot balled his hand into a fist and slammed it hard, three times, against the door.

"May I help you?" The woman was dressed in her nightgown, her eyes tired from being abruptly awaken.

"NYPD. We need to talk to you about your ex-husband Richard White." Elliot did his best to stay calm.

The woman's eyes grew wide with with fear.

"Oh God, what has he done...please, please come in." Elliot and Fin quickly rushed inside out of the cold and Lousie shut the door behind them.

"Can I offer you some coffee?" Her eyes still filled with fear.

"Actually we're pressed for time so if we could just ask you some questions." Elliot's tone came off as snappy.

Lousie clasped her hands together before sitting down on her couch.

"Richard...He...He really is a terrible man." She struggled to get the sentence out. Tears streamed down her face. "What has hhh-he done?"

"He's kidnapped two detectives." Fin flinched at the rashness of Elliot's answer.

"Have you heard from him recently?" Fin tried his best to meet the woman's eyes.

Lousie bit her bottom lip and stared down at her thin hands.

"Was, was one of them a woman?" She looked up, her eyes red.

"Have you seen HIM! PLEASE JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Elliot grabbed the woman by her boney shoulders.

"You...You have to understand, I...I love him. You see, Richard, he is a very sick man. He can't help himself. He sees a woman and...it's like he has no control..." Elliot's eyes glazed over as he reared his hand back and slapped Lousie across the face.

"I don't give a damn how much you love that piece of shit. He has my partner." His words escaping through gritted teeth.

"Stabler..." Fin grabbed Elliot by the shoulder. He released Louise, who collapsed onto the the carpet. She was sobbing.

"Come on, let's get a warrent and come back, this pathetic bitch isn't going to tell us anything." Elliot's face seemed to have warped. He wasn't Elliot. Elliot would never slap a woman, Elliot would never treat women with such disrespect. He was blinded by grief. Fin knew Stabler could not work this case.

Elliot spun around and speed walked towards the door. The woman finally looked up from the carpet.

"There...There's this warehouse..."

Reviews are always grand;)


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Thanks so much for the positive reviews. Reading them encourages me to write;)

Also, things written like _this _are the thoughts of Elliot and Olivia. (I didn't want to confuse anyone.)

Disclaimer: I own nothingggggggggg.

December 24, 2010

4:59 A.M.

"Elliot...ELLIOT! Slow down, man!" Fin's body slammed against the passenger door as Elliot took the curve with incredible speed.

Elliot only grunted and punched the gas harder. They had wasted enough time, damn it! He felt his breathing become shallow as they rapidly approached the abandoned warehouse. Before coming to a complete stop, Elliot threw the vehicle into park and quickly jumped out. Snow collected in his shoes as sprinted over to the building. The breath from his mouth formed small, white clouds.

_She has to be alive. _

Light shone out from under the door. They had to be in there!

Elliot took a firm grip on the handle and yanked open the door. It was quiet. He and Fin quickly drew their guns. No one was there...?

_I have to find her alive._

"Where are they?" Elliot whispered to himself. That good for nothing bitch most have lied to him!

_I'm never going to see her again._

"Damn it, Stabler!" Elliot quickly made his way back over to Fin who was standing over a man's dead body, White's dead body. Elliot crouched down next to the corpse and rubbed the palm of his hand of his head. He felt the vein in his head begin to bulge as his temper suddenly erupted.

"What the FUCK! Shit, how is he dead?"

"It's gotta be Harris. I knew there was no way that man could work with a partner for very long. He's got a wicked temper." Fin's voice was low. He had seen first hand what Harris was capable of at Sealview. Elliot choked back the urge to vomit.

_Harris is going to kill her._

"Y-you...got th-that right."

Stabler and Fin quickly turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Holy shit, Munch!"

[Insert Line Break]

December 24, 2010

4:59

Olivia took off running as quickly as her legs would allow.

_I'm going to die._

Her heart almost stopped when she heard the sound of a vehicle coming to life behind her.

_I'm going to die._

The snow only slowed her attempt to outrun the monster chasing her. She was begining to feel her legs go numb. Bright headlights now shone directly on her.

_I'm going to die._

Olivia took off in another direction, heading toward a heavly wooded area. There was no way he could get his SUV through all those trees.

She heard the vehicle begin to accelerate as she made a mad dash towards the only chance she had.

_God, please don't let me die. _

Olivia could no longer feel the ground beneath her as the numbness continued to spread throughout her body. It was taking every ounce of will power she had to keep moving. She was going to make it, she had to make it.

_Just a little further, please... _

That's when she heard it. That all too familiar pop sound. That's when she felt it. The sharp pain that exploded through her left leg. She had been shot.

She felt herself unwillingly tumble to the ground as the light behind her rapidly approached. Olivia struggled to lift herself up off the ground only to quickly fall back down again. She lay face down in the snow as the tears from her eyes began to crystalize. She had been so close. A few more yards and she could have been free. She should've ran faster, damn it. She should've tried harder.

_He's going to kill me._

That's when she heard the sound of a car door slamming behind her. The sound of heavy footsteps crunching into the hardened snow. She did all she could to control her labored breathing.

_I'm not ready to die._

"You really are a tricky little bitch, aren't you?" Harris's voice was calm. Olivia simply lay face down in the snow, unwilling to look up at the monster that towered above her.

_I was so close._

"Ouch! Would you look a that leg! That sure is nasty wound you have there..." Harris crouched down beside Olivia's unmoving body. His voice was mocking.

"Aww, you aren't going to give me the silent treatment now, are you? It's not my fault you disobeyed me." Olivia flinched as he rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"You know, Liv," Harris paused and flipped Olivia's body over, forcing her to face him. Pain radiated through her leg.

"I'm only doing this to you because I love you." Olivia felt her whole body go tense as the word "love" escaped his lips. She was blinded by pure anger as she sat up and spit directly onto Harris's face.

"You fucking cunt!" Harris's eyes resembled that of a lunatic. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stomped down hard on the spot where Olivia had been shot.

She had never felt such pain before. The world around her went red as she vomited onto the snow beside her. She couldn't even scream.

Harris reached down and grabbed Olivia by the collar of her shirt yanking her to her feet. Warm, sticky blood gushed down her thigh.

"I'm-I'm going to black-out." Tiny dots began to quickly take over her line of vision.

Harris was grinning like a wild dog.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll want to be unconscious for what's about to happen next."

Reviews always rock;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

December 24, 2010

5:10 A.M.

"Munch, oh my god! You look terrible, man." A hint of relief reflected in Fin's eyes. His partner was alive.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit making lovey-dovey eyes at me and call for help would ya. Ugh..." He looked like hell. His face was blue and bloody. His clothes were torn. Munch tried to muster all the energy he could to stand up. His attempt was useless, he only made it to his knees before quickly collapsing onto the floor again.

Elliot quickly sat down beside him.

"Munch, you have to tell us what happened. Where...where's Liv?" His voice was cracking. The warehouse was freezing. Elliot swiftly took off his coat and threw it on top of Munch.

"White...White did this...Hhh-he, uh kidnapped us." His eyes seemed to space out.

"White is dead, Munch. Was there anyone else?" Fin hated seeing his partner like this. He was so weak. This wasn't the Munch he knew. He wanted his old, sarcastic, government hating friend back.

"I...they drugged me." Munch's lips were violently quivering. "I remember-er...yelling? Harris. Lowell Harris..." His body suddenly became limp.

"Munch...MUNCH!" Elliot was shaking a now unconcious Munch. His heart rate was dangerously low.

"Fin! Call a bus, NOW!"

Fin quickly scrambled for his phone and dialed 911. Munch was beginning to shake violently.

"Stay with us, Munch. You gotta stay with us..."

[Insert Line Break]

5:30 A.M.

_"Get off me! Get off me! Help!" This couldn't be happening..._

_"Keep screaming no one can hear you." Harris smiled as he grabbed Olivia by the arm and whipped her around to face him._

_"I'm gonna take my time with you, I'm going to be all over you." Harris smiled as he began kissing Olivia._

_"Please don't. Please don't." She was sobbing. _

_"Please don't..." Harris repeated in a mocking voice before throwing her up against the wall. _

_"HELP! HELP!" Olivia could only scream as Harris pressed his body up against hers, laughing as he did so. He moist breath fell heavily on the back of her neck._

_"Let's get you a little more comfortable." He reached down and unlocked her handcuffs. Olivia quickly spun around elbowing him in the face as she did so. She took off running._

_"You bitch. There's no way out..." Harris chuckled as he picked up his nightstick..._

Olivia's eyes fluttered open.

"What, what's going on?" She whispered softly to herself. That's when she felt a gut-wrentching pain in her leg. Olivia bit down hard on her lip to keep from screaming. She had been...shot? The memories soon came cycling back.

She and Munch had been kidnapped. White was dead. She was alone with Harris. She was alone with a pissed off Harris.

Where was Harris? Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She was lying on a bed. She wasn't restrained? She began to examine her freed, bloody wrists before realizing her leg was now bandaged. Harris? Olivia suddenly shivered. She was freezing. That's when she noticed her new attire. An emerald green, satin gown now replaced her other clothes. The gown was short, falling right a mid-thigh.

Olivia immediately felt sick. He had changed her. Had he seen her naked? Oh, god. She swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from crying. She felt so violated.

Wait? Had he already hurt her? Please god, no. She frantically began examing every inch of her body looking for any hint of abuse. Nothing stood out. She let out a sigh of relief. He had not touched her.

"What am I doing?" Olivia stood up and quickly regreted it. The pain she felt in her leg instensified and she collapsed onto the carpet. Damn. She looked over toward and window on the other side of the room. That would be her escape. She attempted to stand again useing the dresser to help keep her balance. Careful not to put pressure on her injured leg she began hopping from one piece of furniture to the next. That's when she came across the mirror.

Her face was swollen and tired. Her hair was a mess. The outfit she was wearing was so revealing she looked like a hooker. How the hell could she put herself in this situation again. Some cop she was...

"Stop it." She whispered to herself. She couldn't think like that now. She had to focus on getting away from Harris. She hopped away from the mirror and finally made her way to the window. The snow was thick and it was still dark outside. They were in the middle of nowhere.

_I can't go outside dressed like this. I'll freeze. _

She took a deep breath and looked around the room for something to wear. Harris's jacket lay on the bed.

"He's here!" She groaned to herself. Of course he is. Why would she expect anything different? She looked over at the jacket again. She cursed under her breath and finally grabbed the jacket. It smelled like him. The scent made her literally sick to her stomach. She shook her head and pulled the jacket on over the dress.

_Here goes nothing._

Olivia grabbed hold of the window and pushed up. She didn't hear the door slowly opening behind her...

I know you all hate me:) Merry Christmas everybody! Reviews are the best presents!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Soooooooooo sorry this took so long, everybody. Been pretty busy with family and Christmas and such, BUT that's over and I'm back and ready to update. Lovely run-on sentence there...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination:)

December 24, 2010

5:36 A.M.

A cold, unfamiliar hand reached out and grabbed Olivia's shoulder. She felt her entire body go stiff and she choked back a scream. Harris had caught her trying to escape, again. Every nerve in her body began to tingle. Maybe if she apologized...no, she would not sink that low. She refused to give Harris any power, so why was she so terrified? She remained unable to move as the hand lift from away from her. A meek, quivering voice emerged from behind her.

"I, I'm sorry. I scared you, didn't I?"

Olivia quickly broke free from her own fear and turned around as quickly as she could on her injured leg. She was taken aback by what she saw. In front of her stood a woman, no older than 30. The first thing Olivia noticed about the woman was how beautiful she was. She was slender with smoldering brown eyes. She was gorgeous, really gorgeous. However, no beauty could hide the horrid condition she was in. Her body was bruised and cut. Her hair a mess. She wore an outfit differing only from Olivia's in color, black. Her eyes projected a nightmare. Olivia had to look down. She had never seen such pain like that. This woman had been through hell...

"Are, are you okay?" The woman's voice was laced with concern.

"Who are you?" Olivia finally spoke, unable to completely comprehend what was going on.

"Jesse...And, like you," her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes, "I'm trapped."

Olivia struggled for something to say. Jesse was the kind of girl you just wanted to hug. She was like a hurt puppy. Olivia felt the leg she had been balancing on becoming tired. She needed to sit, she needed to think. She hobbled back over toward the bed. Jesse quickly rushed up beside her and helped her. They sat down on the end of the bed, both remaining silent for a few moments.

"Jesse..." The young woman lifted her head and her eyes met Olivia's.

"We're not trapped. We have something Harris can't take away, our will. I promise we'll be get out of here. Do you trust me?"

A lump emerged in Jesse's throat. She had felt hope, something that had been taken away from her. She didn't even hesitate as she tightly embraced Olivia, warm tears flowing from her eyes.

Olivia gently laid her hands on Jesse's back and felt her own tears fall. She had to get out of here. Not only for her, but for Jesse as well. The only problem, Olivia was scared to death. She felt her heart begin to race at the thought of Him. She had to be strong, stronger than she had ever been before. She could not give up.

Jesse's embrace slowly loosened and her arms left Olivia. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"I trust you."

Olivia felt a small smile make it's way to her face. It almost shocked her. She had not smiled in what felt like so long. It felt nice. A small part of her became warm.

That's when she heard a door slam. Loud, abnoxious foot steps made their way closer and closer to the room they were in. The bed began to move slightly. She looked over at Jesse, she was shivering.

Olivia watched the rusted door knob slowly begin to turn.

5:49 A.M.

Elliot and Fin stood anxiously in the waiting room. Elliot paced the entire time they were there. Munch had to be okay. Without Munch they had nothing. They would never find Her. Elliot opened up the case file again for the the fourth time in the past 10 minutes. Inside lay several rap sheets of possible suspects, stills taken from the abduction video, and a photo of Olivia.

A sharp pain hit Elliot hard in the stomach. He quickly sat down, resting his head in his palms. Fin walked over and took a seat next to Elliot.

"Stabler, you okay."

"She's my best friend..." He looked down again at the picture in his lap.

"I promise you, Benson's tough. She'll figure her way outta this. She's so stubborn, I wouldn't be surprised if Harris begged us to take her back." Fin smiled at Elliot.

"I'm scared, I...I can't find her dead. I just can't do it. I won't do it." Elliot stood up letting the file fall to the ground.

"I'm going for a walk." Elliot left the hospital as quickly as his feet would let him.

Outside the the sky resembled a navy strip of velvet. Wind gently brushed Elliot face. He gripped his jacket and stood looking out at the city.

_Please don't leave me, Liv, please... _

Reviews make me happy:)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

December 24, 2010

5:49 A.M.

"My two little whores have become best friends already. How sweet." Harris's grin made Olivia's stomach churn. He quietly laughed to himself and made his way toward the bed. Jesse was shaking uncontrolablely. Her head remained buried between her knees. She was terrified. Olivia lifted her hand and placed it reassuringly on Jesse's back. She would never let Harris hurt this woman again.

"Oh, the fun we're going to have together!" He reached down and roughly grabbed Jesse by her cheeks, forcing her to face him. She let out a sob that nearly broke Olivia's heart.

"Pl-please, please don't hurt me. Please..." Her voice was barely a whisper. Harris only chuckled at her pleas.

"Get up, slut. Now." He yanked Jesse to her feet. Ignoring the pain that still radiated through her leg, Olivia quickly stood up and inserted herself between Harris and Jesse.

"Now, now Olivia. What do you think you're doing? Are you that eager to have me fuck you?" His face was inches away from hers. The smell of his breath was overwhelming. Alcohol.

Inside Olivia felt her body go limp. Terror erupted through every nerve. On the outside however, she remained strong. Her eyes remained fixed on his. Not a hint of fear shone through.

"Piss off, Harris." She let out a smirk before spitting in his face for the second time since this whole ordeal started. She watched in amusement as his pale face turned into a lovely shade of pink.

"You little cunt. Who do you think you are?" Harris took a firm grip of Olivia's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"RUN JESSE, RUN!" Olivia screamed before Harris's grip took away her ability to talk. She couldn't breathe. The world around her was dissolving into black. She gasped frantically for air. Her nails dug hard into his hands. He only smiled.

"You need to learn your place, Olivia. You never disrespect a man, ever." Olivia's lungs felt like they were going to explode. That's when she felt it. The release. He had slammed her down on the bed. She coughed and wheezed trying desperately to catch her breath. The room came back into focus. She lay down exhausted on the horridly dirty floral comforter. Her chest heaved up and down. He had let her go.

She quickly sat up. Harris stood with his back to the bed, staring at the wall. Olivia eyes scanned the room. Jesse was gone. She had escaped! Harris turned around and faced Olivia. His eyes looked manic. A knife coated in blood caught Olivia's eye. Fresh blood.

"She was a pathetic little bitch anyway. Never even put up a fight. I think she wanted everything I gave to her, don't you Olivia?" Olivia's mouth feel open as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. That's when she saw Jesse's body lying face down in a pool of her own blood.

"Did you really think I would just allow that whore to run away? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Harris rubbed the blood from the knife off on his shirt. Oh, God. Jesse. Jesse was dead. Jesse was dead and it was all her fault. Olivia felt sick.

Harris walked out of the room. Olivia couldn't move. She felt bolted down.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered to the corpse that lay on the ground. She couldn't even look at her.

Harris quickly returned to the room with a bucket, a sponge, and a trash bag.

"Clean this mess up." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wh-what?" Tears were pouring down her face.

"Did I stutter? I said clean this shit up!" Harris dropped the cleaning supplies in front of her.

Olivia was frozen. She was traumatized, couldn't he see that?

"I, I can't do it." Her neck ached. She gently placed her hand on the tender bruises that Harris had left.

"Excuse me? You CAN'T do it?" Harris walked briskly up to the bed and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. She couldn't help but jump at his touch.

"You fucking heard me Harris. I'm NOT doing it." Olivia grabbed Harris's hand a pushed it away from her.

"Oh, hell yes you are. Now, you either clean up this shit or I'll make you!" yelled Harris.

"Bite me!" Olivia snarled. Harris snapped.

"You fucking bitch!" He grabbed Olivia hard by her upper arms and began to violently shake her. Olivia felt as though her head was going to snap off.

"You will not disrepect me again!" Olivia felt herself fly across the room straight into a mirror. She watched her own reflection shattered as fell face first into the glass. Her body slammed hard into the floor as pieces of mirror fell ontop of her, cutting her as they rained down on her. She lay still on the ground, waiting for what would happen next. Harris's breathing was heavy and labored as he approached her. He yanked Olivia up by the back of her dress and threw her onto Jesse's dead body. Wet, warm blood coated Olivia. She scrambled to get up but was only pushed back down by Harris. Olivia could no longer contain herself and she threw up all over the floor. Harris rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be a cop? You're pathetic." Harris huffed. Olivia was trying her hardest not to pass out.

"Clean this shit up. You have 30 minutes. And I'd hate to be you if it's not done" Harris spit on Jesse's dead body before leaving the room. Olivia heard the door lock behind him.

Reviews make me happy:)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

6:13 A.M.

The first slivers of sunlight made their way through the window and gently spread across the dusty, wooden floor. Hot tears continued to stream down Olivia's cheeks. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Everything around her remained perfectly still. She slowly shut her eyes and for a little while she was home. None of this had ever happened. She was at work with Munch, Fin, and Elliot doing paper work and cracking jokes. She was happy. She wasn't alone. As the sun continued to rise the light made it's way to Olivia, the warmth made her shiver. Her eyes shot open. Hell still surrounded her. She took a deep breath and stared down at the horror around her. Blood blanketed the room like a fresh coat of paint. Her body was bruised and cut. And then there was Jesse. Jesse, the one companion she had, a friend, had been torn viciously away from her. Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from sobbing.

Cautiously, she placed both her feet on the cold floor and lifted herself off of the bed. Her every movement seemed to be in slow motion. She felt as though any moment she could shatter into a million tiny pieces. Her entire body ached, but no pain compared to the breakdown occurring in her head. Had it really only been a couple of hours?

Olivia made her way over to the window, blood and glass, sticky and sharp, beneath her bare feet. Outside the snow gleamed and the sky was clear and blue. Then she saw her reflection. This wasn't the Olivia Benson she knew. This woman was battered and broken. This woman was weak. Her breath began to fog up the window and the reflection disappeared.

"What the hell am I doing?" Olivia quietly whispered to herself. She place both of her hands firmly on the bottom of the window and tried dilegently to push it open.

"Damn it!" The window had been sealed. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for something to break the glass with. She saw nothing.

"Think Liv, think..." Her fingers ran through her hair as she paced around the small room. She had to break the window, she had to escape. But then what?

"Run like hell, or die trying." Olivia gritted her teeth and faced the window, her reflection staring back at her. She pulled her arm back her hand balled tightly into a fist. Then she heard it. She heard a gurgling noise. She quickly spun around and looked down at the body that lay on the floor.

"Je-Jesse?" Blood escaped the young woman's mouth as she began to cough. Her whole body shook.

"Oh my god! Jesse!" Olivia quickly dropped to her knees and applied pressure to the stab wound in her chest. Blood oozed through her fingers.

"Stay with me, Jess. You've got to stay with me..." Olivia whispered.

Banging erupted from behind the door.

"What the fuck is all the commotion? Some of us are trying sleep, god dammit!" Harris's voice was booming.

"I...I stepped on some glass while trying to clean up this mess. I'm-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Olivia tried her best to control the shaking in her voice.

"You STILL don't have the shit cleaned up? Do I need to come in there and encourage you lazy ass to get busy?"

Anger surged throughout Olivia's body. Who the fuck does this man think he is? Then Jesse's eyes met with Olivia's. She had to surpress her feelings. She had to control her anger for Jesse's sake.

"No, please go back to sleep. I'll be finished soon." Olivia heard Harris release a loud, abnoxiuos groan before finally hearing his foot steps going back down the hall. Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesse, we're going to get out of here. As soon as your able to move we're free." Olivia's warm, white smile brought tears to Jesse's eyes.

"Y-you really are...an amazing person...O-Olivia..." Her voice a barely audible whisper. Olivia gently sqeezed her hand.

"I'm not the one who survived a stab wound to the chest." Olivia's small joke uncovered one of the few smiles she had seen from Jesse since they had first met.

"I promise, this will all be over soon..."

[Insert line break]

6:20 A.M.

Elliot stood blankly staring at the white board in front of him. After leaving Fin at the hospital he made his way back to the station house. There had to be something, anything, that could use to find her.

"What the fuck are we missing?" Elliot rubbed his head in frustration. Pictures of Harris and White were plastered to the board, along with past conviction records, old friends and family, and even past addresses. Olivia's picture had been tacked in the upper right hand corner. Written in large red lettering under the photo, the word "VICTIM". Elliot let out a loud snarl before violently erasing the word from the board. He would never let her be a victim. Never.

His phone suddenly began to buzz in his pocket.

"Capt'n, what's up?" Elliot tried his best to not sound too hopeful.

"Elliot, we found something."

Elliot tried his best to catch his breath. They finally had some kind of lead.

"What is it?"

"An old gas station receipt, maybe two days old from Jersey..." Elliot immediately cut Cragen off.

"Give me the address, now"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Thanks so much for the positive reviews:) It really does motivate me to write, so keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

6:49 A.M.

Fin leaned hunched over and uncomfortable up against the sickly bright colored waiting room wall. He was doing his best to stay positive. Munch was too much in love with himself to die. He was going to be fine, right? He had to be fine.

Thoughts of Liv began to emerge in his mind. He shook his head. He couldn't think about her, not now. The world around him was crashing down. Why the hell was this happening?

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a man in a white coat and a clipboard.

"I'm looking for the family of a Mr..." The man looked down at his notes.

"Ahh, a Mr. John Munch." The man smiled and looked around the room.

"The name's Detective Tutuola. Munch is my partner. How's he doin'?" Fin continued to lean against the wall. It was the only thing keeping him from crashing to the ground.

"Well, he took quite a beating and lost some blood, however he seems to be doing...well, he's doing pretty amazingly actually."

Fin couldn't control the grin that spread across his tired face. He was alright.

"So, he's okay?"

"Better than okay. We're actually having some trouble keeping him under control. He keeps trying to leave. And he keeps going on and on about...the government and how we're trying to control his thoughts?" The young man looked baffled. Fin could only laugh.

"Can I see him?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Maybe you can calm him down." Fin followed the doctor out of the waiting room.

[Insert Line Break]

6:22 A.M.

Elliot was gripping the steering wheel so tight the blood in his knuckles had completely drained out of them. His eyes remained focused on the road in front of him as he drove. The gas station address, the one clue they had, lay on a yellow sheet of paper in his lap. He was going to find her. He was going to find her alive and unharmed.

If he didn't, he'd kill him. He'd kill Harris.

Elliot's face grew tight with anger and a vein began to bulge in his forehead. That little prick was going to pay.

His cruiser continued to pick up speed as he made his way to the interstate. The sun was beginning to rise. He should be getting ready to go to work. Munch, Fin, and Olivia should all be there, joking around and sipping on coffee. Everything has to go back to the way it used to be. It couldn't stay like this.

He would find Olivia, kick Harris's ass, and everything would be back to normal.

Right?

[Insert Line Break]

6:22 A.M.

Olivia continued to apply pressure to Jesse's wound. The blood flow was finally beginning to slow and Olivia was finally able to breathe again. Jesse was going to be okay. Now all she had to do was buy time and, more importantly, hide Jesse.

Jesse lay with her eyes closed in a pool of her own blood. Olivia needed something to bandage the young woman's chest with. She looked down at the gauze wrapped tightly around the gunshot wound she had suffered from earlier. Not the most sterile thing, but it would do for now.

Olivia reached down and slowly began to unwrap the gauze, wincing as she did so. The pain was brutal. Finally after what felt like forever she had removed the white material from her leg. Dried blood coated her now naked thigh.

"Jesse, I need wrap this around you. It'll help keep pressure on it." Olivia knew that the pain she felt was nothing compared to hers. It hurt Jesse to breathe. Olivia was the lucky one.

"O-okay..." Her lips quivered as she tried meekly to sit up. Tears poured from her eyes.

Olivia reached for the straps on Jesse's dress and pull them down, exposing the wound. Slowly and very carefully, Olivia began to wrap the used gauze around her chest. She was shaking violently, but she remained quiet.

It Olivia about 8 minutes to cover the wound but she was finally done. Now she had to hide Jesse. On the other side of the room sat a large wooden wardrobe. Olivia lifted herself up off the ground and hobbled over to it. It was empty and plenty large enough to hold the petite and slender Jesse. Olivia made her way back over to Jesse who had laid back down.

"I'm going to have move you, okay? You can't stay out in the open." Jesse just continued to tremble, she gave no response.

Olivia reached down and grabbed Jesse underneath her arms and began to slowly drag her. When they made it to the wardrobe, Olivia mustered up all of her strength and lifted her off the ground. She lay her down in the small wooden box and closed the doors.

Olivia looked frantically around the room. She had to clean, quickly. Olivia grabbed the cleaning supplies given to her earlier and got started. She had never cleaned so rapidly in her life.

When she was done the room practically sparkled. All of the blood and glass was gone and the wood floor was so clean she could see her reflection in it. She let out a sigh of relief. She took the garbage bag she had filled and sat it in the corner of the room.

Olivia's eyes grew heavy and she wanted desperately to sleep. But sleep would leave her vulnerable. No, she couldn't sleep now. Olivia sat down and the bed, resting her head in her hands.

Foot steps approached the bedroom and her head immediately shot up. Not now, please God. Give me a break. She heard the door unlock and Harris step inside. He look excited. His face made Olivia want to vomit.

"Well I see someone is a little tired." Harris smiled and made his way over toward Olivia. Olivia just stared at the freshly cleaned floor.

"I know! How about you take a nap? There's plenty of room in my bed." Harris touched Olivia's cheek. She remained silent.

"What do you say? Are you ready to be a good little girl?" Olivia's face burned. Her entire body felt hot.

Harris grabbed Olivia by her upper arm and yanked her up off the bed. Both fear and anger erupted inside her.

"Come on! Let's go have some fun, you've had a rough day. You deserve this." Olivia ripped her arm away from his hand.

"I think I'll pass." Olivia didn't even attempt to control the sarcasm in her tone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch? I OWN your ass, now get moving!" Harris grabbed Olivia's arm again and began to pull her out of the room.

"Let me go! Get off me!" Olivia clawed at Harris's arms. He laughed.

"You see, this is why women shouldn't be cops." He looked directly into Olivia's eyes.

"They're too fucking weak." Harris hissed in her ear.

Before she knew it they had made it to Harris's room. It reeked of body odor. The stench overwhelmed Olivia. Harris lifted her into the air and threw her effortlessly onto the unmade bed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Olivia screamed as Harris climbed ontop of her. He smiled down at her.

"You are so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Olivia gagged at the compliment. Tears began streaming down her face.

"No! Get off of ME!" Harris slapped Olivia hard across the face. She continued to scream.

"You may have escaped me the first time, but there's no one to save you now." Harris began to undo his belt.

Reviews make me happy:)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pfft.

December 24, 2010

6:52 A.M.

She couldn't breathe. All the air around her had been sucked away. She could no longer control the sobs that escaped her quivering mouth. This was bad. This was so bad. Oh, God.

"Please! PLEASE! Please, no. Harris, please!" Olivia used all her strength to try and push him away. Harris stumbled back as Olivia lept from the bed. An unbearable pain shot through her leg. Olivia grabbed the wall to keep from losing her balance. Harris simply laughed.

"You sure are a stubborn bitch, aren't you?" Harris punched Olivia hard in her stomach. She couldn't help but collapse onto the dirt covered floor. She hated herself. Why couldn't she fight back? Tears burned her eyes. Harris sighed and leisurely crouched down beside the hunched over Olivia.

"You know, Liv," she shuttered at the nickname, "you really are making this more complicated than it has to be." Olivia felt her hands trembled as they began slowly to tense into fists.

"I mean honestly, you really seem like you could use a good fuck." Harris flashed Olivia a sickening grin. Her heart felt like it was pounding into her rib cage. She had to keep it together. She couldn't come undone now.

Harris rolled his eyes at her silence and took a firm grip of her face, forcing her to look into his cold, black eyes.

"God damn, you're a fucking mess." His hands dropped from her face and made their way to her hair, his finger combing her brown locks.

"Well, I've kinda had a rough night." Olivia hissed as she shook her head away from his wondering hands.

"You know what? You're absolutely right you have had a rough night." Olivia tried to hide her confusion. Harris sighed and smile almost sweetly at Olivia. Goosebumps erupted all over her body as he began to lean in closer. She tried her best to move away but Harris had already taken a firm grip of her shoulders.

"This should be a special moment between the two of us." Harris softly kissed her on the cheek. Olivia's eyes slammed shut.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Harris grunted as he stood up. Olivia remained still, her body frozen to the floor.

"Get up. A nice hot shower will do you some good." Olivia's eyes grew wide. Her stomach twisted into a knot.

"It'll be fun for me too." Harris whispered as he began to look Olivia's body up and down, his imagination was beginning to run wild. Olivia did her best to yank down the short night gown she had been given in the hopes of covering more of her exposed body. There was no way in hell she was getting anywhere near a shower with this sick pervert around.

"Get the hell up!" Harris swiftly yanked Olivia up off the ground and onto her bare feet. She abruptly jerked her arm away fro his grasp.

"Fuck...You." Olivia grinned as she kneed him as hard as she could in the crotch. Harris immediately dropped down onto his knees and howled. Olivia began to move as quickly as she could away from him. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"FUCKING CUNT!" Olivia felt Harris's large hot hand grab hold of her ankle. She quickly found herself on the floor once again. His face was red and wet with tears. His mouth was angled into an ugly snarl.

Olivia ripped her ankle away from Harris's grasp and kicked him hard in the face. Blood began spewing from his nose. He let out a yelp of pain. Olivia started to scramble up off of the floor once again. That's when she felt it. A sharp, intense pain. That's when she heard it, the sound of her skin ripping. That's when she saw it. An angry Harris glidding a knife slowly down her exposed back. Warm, sticky liquid oozed down her back and onto the floor. Olivia was doing all that she could not to pass out.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Harris's voice was labored and coarse. There was no light in his eyes. Blood caked his face.

A knife, the knife he had used earlier to try and kill Jesse, glinted in his hand. Crimson dripping slowly off of the sharp blade. Why had he only cut her? Why had he not stabbed her? Why didn't he kill her?

Harris now towered over Olivia. She was too afraid to look up at him, to scared to meet his eyes. Harris gently began to rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. The back of her head touching the hard bulge in his pants. Her eyes remained on the floor.

"You know, I really don't enjoy hurting you, Liv." His hands began to wander lower making their way slowly down the front of her dress. The buldge that rested behind her head grew harder.

"One day you'll realize," Harris was shaking with excitement, "how much you need me."

The sound of a zipper echoed in her ears.

"One day you'll realize how much you love me."

[Insert Line Break]

7:22 A.M.

Elliot turned quickly into the run down gas station and threw his car into park. His hands were shaking.

"Please don't be a dead end." Elliot whispered to himself as he jumped out of the car and walked quickly into the store.

This, by far, had to be one of the nastiest gas station he had ever been in. The air smelled strongly of urine and cigerettes and his shoes stuck to the sticky floor. A older man, with salt and pepper hair, sat behind the counter reading a magazine. Elliot approached the counter and yanked the magizine out of the cashier's dirty hands.

"Ay man, what da hell? I was readin' dat." The man's eyes where glassy and his speeched almost uncomprehensible.

Elliot quickly flashed his bag at the man, "Detective Stabler, NYPD. I need to ask you a few questions about a man that was in here 2 days ago." The man stared blankly off into space, almost as if he was going to fall asleep.

Elliot began to grinned his teeth. This piece of shit was high as a kite.

"Hey!" Elliot snapped his fingers in the mans face. The man jumped.

"Whaaaa, man? Wha you want?" The man sounded frustrated.

"Do you remember seeing this man?" Elliot showed the man a picture of Harris. The cashier yawned and begin to scratch his arm pits. Elliot didn't even try to hide his disgust.

"Yup, I 'member him. Big fellow. Jus' moved here couple days ago." Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Now, this is very important I need you to tell me everything you remember about this man."

Cliff hangers are the worst, aren't they? Review please:)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

6:50 A.M.

Harris's hot hands began to massage her bare shoulders as the back of her head still remained inches away from his crotch. It was Sealview all over again except this time there would be no Fin to save her. Olivia desperately racked her brain for any kind of plan. Nothing came to her. Pure violence obviously didn't work, he was too strong for her to take down alone. Damn it, Olivia think!

Outside the morning sun was slowly being swallowed by dark slate gray clouds. A storm was definately on it's way. The room was ice cold but Olivia's body was coated in sweat. She was in trouble. She didn't have a strategy. She was out of time. Harris let out a loud moan from behind her as his hands made their way to Olivia's face and then tangled themselves up in her disheveled hair.

"Are you ready to be a good girl now?" Olivia's heart was racing. She had one more scheme up her sleeve, one she didn't particually want to use. Taking a deep breath, Olivia slowly turned around and smiled warmly up at Harris. He didn't even try to hide his baffled expression.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Olivia only laughed as she slowly and gracefully pulled herself up off the floor.

"What? You don't like the new, well behaved me?" She pouted as she drapped her slender arms around Harris's broad shoulders. It was taking everything she had to control the shaking in her knees. Her eyes remained lost in his as he struggled for something to say.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she dropped her arms. She walked a few steps away from Harris and looked over her shoulder.

"I really have been a naughty girl," Olivia seductively bite her lower lip, "and I know I deserved to be punished, but..." Olivia's voice trailed off. Harris's expression was excited, he could barely keep himself from drooling. He was right were she wanted him.

Harris took two long strides toward her and placed his hands on her hips.

"But...what?" Harris whispered softly into her left ear. Every nerve in her body was screaming run, but she had to remain calm. Olivia turned around and began to run her finger through his hair.

"Well, our first time," Olivia stuttered, "t-together should be special. Right?" Harris's eyes looked uneasy.

"It's just that I'm covered in blood and my hair's a mess..."

"And?" Harris smiled.

"And I think everything would be so much, I don't know, better if I were allowed to clean myself first." Olivia batted her eyes.

Harris seemed to let the idea roll around in his mind for a few minutes. Olivia tried her best to clear the lump forming in her throat. He finally looked back down at Olivia.

"Well, you want my honest opinion?" An overwhelming sense of worry flooded throughout Olivia at the question.

"You see," Harris paused and looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "I'm not really buying this bullshit you're trying to sell me." Her stomach felt as though it had just been flipped upside down. She struggled to keep her composure.

"Excuse me for wanting to be a little clean before we fuck around," Olivia sassed back. The sound of thunder began to rumble in the distance. Harris's eyes began to squint. Rain began to pound against the window.

Olivia removed Harris's hands from her hips and placed herself at the corner of the bed. Harris's eyes grew wide as she seductively crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Olivia flipped her hair out of her eyes. The buldge in the front of Harris's pants grew larger. Her heart rate began to race again.

Harris took several strides towards Olivia. She tried her best to give the illusion that she was calm but her entire body was tense. He grabbed Olivia by the wrist and jerked her up off the bed, pulling her body up against his. His odor was overwhelming.

"Prove to me that you really have changed." A large white flash flood the room as a crack of thunder erupted in the background. She jumped at the sound. Fighting every instinct screaming inside her Olivia's lips pushed themselves hard against his, her hands holding his face. Bile began to rise up in her throat, she wanted to cry, but instead she only kissed him more passionately as his hands began to explore every inch of her body. She was trembling as he began to kiss her neck.

"Tell me how much you love me." Harris moaned as he grabbed Olivia's hand and forced it between his legs. Tears burned as they began to well up in her eyes.

"I love you." Olivia whispered. The rain outside grew harder, pounding the roof. It was dark again. Clouds swirled, angry, in the morning sky.

"Tell me how much you need me." He began to nibble at her ear.

"I need you." Olivia choked out, trying her best to conceal the sobs that wanted desperately to escape. Another crack of thunder rang out.

Harris unzipped his pants and exposed himself. He grabbed her hand and once again forced her to feel his member, this time without the layer of clothes between them. His breathing instantly became labored and he began to groan with pleasure.

"Tell me that I'm the biggest you've ever seen." His eyes looked glassy. Olivia felt sick.

"You're the biggest I've ever seen." Olivia's voice broke. She felt like she was going to throw up. Harris's lips hungrily met her's again. His whole body was shaking with ecstacy. The taste of his tongue in her mouth made her gag. His hands tugged hard at her hair as he continued to kiss her.

Finally, after what seemed like years, her hand was coated in a sticky, white glaze and his member went limp. He sighed before kissing Olivia lightly on the forehead. Rain continued to pour.

"My, my, someone has had a change of heart." Harris spoke, trying to catch his breath. Olivia felt disgusted with herself. Harris released Olivia's wrist and began to zip up his pants.

"Good girls deserve to be rewarded." Harris smiled.

"Come on, you need a bath." He laced his fingers between hers and lead her toward the bathroom.

"Could I bathe alone, please?" Olivia's voice was shakey. He grinned and shook his head.

"I suppose so," Harris found himself once again leering at Olivia, oggling mostly at her breasts, "I would so enjoy seeing you all wet though..." Her skin crawled at the comment. He sighed before planting another, forceful kiss on her.

"Don't be long." He winked and made his way back over to the bedroom. Olivia closed the bathroom door and began to run the water. She collapse onto the cool tile floor and began to cry, hard.

"God forgive me." She whispered to herself, the reminder of what she had just done beginning to crust on her hand.

She had not been raped. That was the plan, delay actual sex for along as possible. She should be thrilled, elated, that her plan had worked.

She wasn't.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww:)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

7:29 A.M.

Outside the storm still raged on as Olivia tried to keep herself together. Reality seemed to revolve much slower than she once remembered. Her body lay tense and motionless on the dirty, mint green tile. The constant downpour of rain acted as a sort of cadence that was quickly lulling her away to sleep.

"I can't sleep," she groaned and gradually raised herself up off the floor. Thunder continued to boom aggressively in the background.

She looked over to the mildew crusted tub in the corner. There was no shower head. Great, she would have to take a bath. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they made their way over to the tub. She placed her hand on the rusted faucet and began to run the water, setting it as hot as it would go. She carefully removed the silk gown she was given and examined herself in the mirror.

There was something vaguely familiar about the person that stood in front of her. The same hair color, the same body shape, same eyes. This person, however, wasn't Olivia. This woman was bruised, cut, and broken. Make-up was smudged across her face. This woman was pitiful, battered, and bloody. Her eyes were numb and tired. Olivia hated this woman reflected back at her.

Steam began filling the small bathroom and the water was getting close to the top of the tub. Olivia turned off the flowing water before taking one final look at the mirror again. Her eyes became wet. She quickly turned away from the sad image of herself and began to undo her bra. After hastily removing her underwear she stepped into the boiling hot water. Ignoring the burning pain that attacked her skin, she sat slowly down in the tub, the water stopping at her shoulders. A flash of white lightning lit up the room.

She took a deep breath and slowly began to sink completely under water. Being under water was like being in a dark tunnel. It was an escape from where she was now. Her floating hair angelicly framed her face. Bubbles began to escape her mouth and it soon became clear she was going to have to come up for air. Her head emerged quietly from the water and she took several deep breaths. A dried blue bar of soap sat on the edge of the tub.

She worked on her hand first, scrubbing roughly at the residue that remained from earlier. She quickly began to wash the rest of her body. She still felt disgusting.

It suddenly dawned on Olivia she would have to check on Jesse after this. She had been alone for a while now. She stepped out of the bath and looked around for a towel. Nothing. She was freezing. She quickly slid on her panties and pulled the dress over her wet body. Her hair dripped water with every step she took. Olivia combed her hair with her fingers and walked silently over to the door. She heard something, people talking? Oh, God had he found Jesse?

Olivia rested her ear against the door and strained to hear the conversation. She could make out Harris's voice but the other voice, another male, was unknown to her.

_"I'm tellin' ya man, you won't be disappointed. She worth every penny." Harris laughed._

_"She better be, 10 grand is pricey for only one bitch." The unknown man snarled._

_"You have my word. She's fuckin' goregous and she's feisty. You see how much of a beating I've taken from her and all I've gotten so far is a damn hand job. If your clients are looking for a little fight, she's perfect." _

_"So, you haven't even fucked the whore yet? What the hell's wrong with you? Gotten soft?" The man sneered._

_"Hell no, but I don't plan on going back to jail anytime soon and I know those ass hole cop friends of her's will find us sooner or later if we just stay here. I need money to move somewhere and I know you're looking for new merchendise." Harris replied._

That bastard was going to sell her!

"Shit!" Olivia cursed to herself. What the hell was she going to do now?

_"Well you ain't getting any money 'til I see the little whore. Where is she anyway?" _

_"Gettin' all nice and clean for you, my dear friend," Harris laughed, "Be right back. I'll get her." _

Olivia moved away from the door. There was no where to go. There was no escape. Footsteps grew closer and she just slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sex slave. I'm going to be fucking sex slave." Olivia muttered to herself as the door flew open.

"Damn, I was hoping you were still in the tub." Harris's gaze remained fixed on her. She didn't say a word, she didn't move.

"I have a friend I want you to meet," Olivia felt sick. Harris sighed at her unwillingness to respond.

"It's rude to keep guests waiting. Come on, get up." She continued to ignore his demands.

"What the fuck's takin' so damn long, Harris!" The unknown man's yell echoed through the hall. Harris shook his head and pulled Olivia up off the tile. She let her body go limp in his hands.

"Enough of these games, bitch," Harris hissed, "Now, MOVE!" Olivia eyes slammed shut at his screams. She was not going down that easily. Harris's eyes grew wild at her disobedience.

Another set of foot steps made their way down the hall and into the bathroom. A man in his late 40's stood in the doorway. He resembled a squash in both shape and color. His hair was slicked back in a greasy ponytail. He wore an expensive looking suit.

"Are you really having that much trouble controling this little whore?" The man pointed over to Olivia. Her face burned with anger.

"I'm not a whore." She seethed, her teeth clinched. The man laughed and took several strides closer to Olivia, his cologne overwhelmed her. He looked over to Harris and grinned.

"Release her." Harris looked both frustrated and confused but complied with the order. Olivia rubbed her wrist. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it.

"What's your name, honey?" He placed one grubby hand on her shoulder.

"Detective Benson, not 'honey'." The man tightened his grip.

"My, my, you sure are a mouthy thing," his eyes glared directly into her's,"and a detective too, wow. Must not be a very good one, I mean, look at the situation you're in now." Olivia snarled at the comment.

"Did I hit a nerve?" The man smirked. Her eyes simply remained fixed on his.

"Well, Harris, you were right, she's definately worth the ten-thousand. My clients will love her, but..." The man trailed off.

"But, what?" Harris seemed aggrivated. He was ready to get the hell out of here.

"I can't buy anything until I test the merchendise." His head tilted toward Olivia.

"Not without paying. You ain't gettin' some free lay. I worked hard to get this bitch." Harris crossed his arms.

"Fine," the man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, "thousand bucks." Harris took the cash and stuffed it hastily into his pocket.

"Good luck. She's a tricky little cunt." Harris waved before stepping out of the room. Olivia backed up against the wall.

"Don't you fucking touch me," She growled, her eyes hardened. The man sighed and began to take of his jacket.

"You talk as if you have a choice," the man cackled as he lunged toward Olivia.

She felt her already sore body slam hard against the wall as his body collided with hers. She instantly began to scream and kick.

"Get off me!" Olivia yelped as the man slapped her hard across her face. The man was severly overweight and was well over 3 times the size of Harris. The man threw the squirming Olivia onto the green, wet floor and climbed ontop of her. She couldn't breathe, he was so heavy. She continued to cry out as much as she could. His eyes crawled slowly up and down her body, taking in every detail. Olivia fought hard, twisting and turning, desperately trying to get her trapped body from underneath his.

"Really, Harris had trouble fucking you?" The man rolled his eyes. "Baby, wait 'til you see me." Her eyes grew wide as the man leaned down and kissed her. Olivia turned her head away from his and continued to scream.

"Help! Somebody, please!" The man laughed.

"Who the hell are you yelling for? Ain't nobody here give a damn about you." He whispered before biting down hard on her neck. Olivia cried out in pain. His hands began to explore her breasts on the outside of her night gown. She felt the front of his trousers grow hard against her thigh.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." The man grinned as he ripped what little covering she had straight down the middle, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Her body trembled beneath his. Her voice had grown hoarse from screaming. She tried her best to wriggle away from him once more but the attempt proved futile. It was like having a boulder dropped ontop of you.

"Lace underwear, huh? And I thought you said you weren't a whore." The man sat up and began to take off his shirt, revealing his hairy, flabby chest. He reached down and began to undue his pants. Distracted, Olivia's right arm broke free and she instantly clawed the man directly in his eyes.

The man fell ontop of her in pain as he grabbed his eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" He howled as Olivia squirmed out from under him and quickly made her way for the the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harris yelled as he blocked Olivia's exit. The man rolled around on the ground tears streaming down his face.

"That stupid cunt scratched my face!" The man screamed. Harris took out the pair of handcuffs used earlier and swiftly slapped them on Olivia wrists.

"You obviously can't be trusted." Harris pushed Olivia forward toward the man who had just tried to rape her. The man finally stood up off the ground and leered at Olivia. She felt the need to cry and spit in his face all at the same time.

"Get on your knees." Harris hissed at Olivia. She looked back at him in terror.

"What?" She replied voice shaking.

"I said get on your damn knees. You've made a mistake and now you have to pay for it." Harris growled, "We don't treat our guest this way. It's time for you to apologize."

Olivia felt like she was going to throw up. She continued to stand.

"No, I won't do it."

"Then I'll make you." Harris took a firm grip of Olivia's shoulders and pushed her forcefully onto the the ground. The man who had just attacked her stood in front of her, blood dripping down the claw marks that shone around his eyes. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. Olivia quickly shut her eyes.

"Alright bitch, here are the rules. You bite me, I kill you. Any questions?" The man smiled.

[Insert Line Break]

Elliot drove lights flashing in the direction the gas station attendant had told him. Rain pounded hard at his wind shield, lightning the only light to be seen in the dark gray sky above. Apparently Harris had walked to the gas station to buy beer so he had to live close by. He would check every damn house in this little shit hole of town if he had to. He would find Olivia. His phone began buzzing in his pocket. Cragen.

"Yeah." Elliot snapped.

"Any leads yet?" Cragen asked hopeful. They were running out of time.

"I'm in the right town with no damn address." Elliot growled.

"Well I talked to the local police department and they're willing to help you search. Don't worry Stabler, we'll find her." He was almost trying to reassure himself with that last statement.

"I know we'll find her. It's the condition that we'll find her in that I'm worried about."

"Don't think like that now. Just focus on the task at hand." Elliot sighed and slammed the phone shut. How could he not think about it? She could already be dead for all he knew. He could be attacking her right now. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He pulled into the first driveway he saw. Here begins house search number one.

Review :))))))


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

December 24, 2010

8:07 A.M.

Olivia began choking on her sobs. She forced her eyes to remain closed, she didn't want to see what was about to happen to her.

"Please, please don't do this." She cried. Her entire body was trembling.

"Please don't do this." The man mocked in a sing-song voice. Olivia thought her heart might burst. She kept forgetting to breathe. Her head was swimming.

"Oh, stop whinning," the man laughed, "it'll be fun for both of us." He place his hands on both sides of her head and began to pull her toward him.

"No!" She screamed as a loud popping sound rang out loud through the room. She immediately hit the floor and covered her head with her hands. Harris howled at the top of his lungs before tumbling to floor beside Olivia. Crimson poured from his back. He began crying out in pain. The other man still stood above them, his eyes filled with terror. He raised his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"L-let's calm down now." His voice cracked. Olivia did her best to not move. What the hell was going on?

"I'm plenty calm." Jesse's voice was smooth. If she was afraid she didn't show it. Olivia couldn't believe her ears.

"F-fuck, you..you, you're s-supposed to be...dead." Harris coughed out, his teeth clenched. The other man began to slowly move foward.

"Guess you're not very good at your job, Harris. Couldn't even kill a little, helpless girl? You're pathetic." Jesse growled.

"We're leaving, now. Try to stop us, and you're both dead. C'mon Olivia." Olivia was almost too scared to stand. Everything was happening so fast. Was it really over?

Olivia carefully lifted herself up off the floor. Her entire body felt numb. Before she could even take a step the other man grabbed her and yanked her up against him. A knife quickly made it's way to Olivia's throat.

"No one's going anywhere!" The man spit. The blade that pressed against her neck began to release little red drops of blood. Olivia finally looked over at Jesse. Her voice may have been calm but she looked as though she was about to break into a million pieces. The gauze Olivia had wrapped around her earlier was completely saturated with blood. Her face was so pale it looked almost clear. Her body was propped up against the door. Her arm could barely hold up the gun that rested in her shaking hand.

Harris continued groaning on the floor.

"I shoulda made sure I killed ya earlier. Damn it!" Harris hissed.

"Shut up!" Jesse screamed, the gun pointed down at him. Harris flinched.

"Jesse, don't!" Olivia cried.

"Why the hell not! This piece of shit has ruined my life!" Tears streamed down Jesse's cheeks.

"He doesn't deserve it. Death is the easy way out. He deserves to rot in prison." Olivia tried her best to keep her voice calm.

Jesse kept her aim at Harris. Her breathing was labored.

"He needs to die." Jesse whispered.

"No, Jesse! He's already messed up your life enough. Don't let him make you a murderer too." Olivia felt the grip around her arm tighten.

"Alright! That's enough!" The man who stood behind Olivia began to force her forward.

"I'm leaving, now. You try to shoot me, your little whore friend is dead." The knife dug it's way deeper into her throat. Warm liquid began to race down her neck. Jesse's eyes looked defeated.

"Listen. Let's make a deal. We'll let you leave unharmed. No questions asked. All you have to do is put down the knife and let me go." Olivia pleaded. The man rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm some kind of fool? You're a tricky little witch!" The man's voice echoed in her ears.

"I swear, this is no trick. Let me go and we'll leave. You're free." Olivia cried out as the man twisted her arm.

"Now you're just being insulting. You're my ticket out of here. Ain't no way in hell I'm letting you go."

Jesse struggled to hold the gun level. She felt like she was going to pass out. The pain in her chest radiated throughout her body. She felt the ground begin to disappear from beneath her. Her body hit the floor, hard.

"Jesse!" Olivia cried out. The young woman lay motionless on the tile. The gun lay beside her.

"Get the weapon, idiot." Harris groaned. Olivia's thoughts began to race. No way in hell was he getting that gun. The man released Olivia and began to bend down towards the gun.

"Wrong move, asswipe." Olivia kicked the man square in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. She quickly dove to the ground after the weapon.

"Bitch!" The man howled as he and Olivia began fighting for the gun. The weapon flew across the room and hit the wall. The man stumbled to get up. Olivia was already ahead of him. Harris quickly grabbed her ankle and yanked her onto the ground.

"Let me go!" Olivia cried as she kicked Harris in the face for the second time since this whole ordeal began. Harris instantly released Olivia and cradled his face in his hands. Olivia stood up.

"Too late." The man smiled, the gun aimed directly at her. Her eyes widened.

"Take it easy. We can solve this." Olivia stared at the gun.

"You know, _Olivia, _I really don't think we can. I mean don't get me wrong, you're a nice piece of ass, but quite frankly," The man smiled, "No bitch is worth the trouble that you've caused me today." Olivia couldn't come up with anything to say. She was going to die.

"But first I think I'll finish off your friend. A job Harris obviously couldn't handle."

"Please, don't hurt her. It's me you're pissed at, not Jesse." Olivia begged.

"And what better way to punish you than to kill that piece of trash right in front of you?" His yellowed grin made Olivia shake.

"Have fun in Hell, Jesse." The man pointed the gun at her motionless body.

[Insert Line Break]

The first 6 houses Elliot had searched had gotten him no where. He was fed up.

"Damn it!" Elliot yelled as he hit the steering wheel. Where the hell was she? Outside the sky was black and filled with angry white flashes of lightning. He drove as quickly as he could to his next destination. One good thing about this washed up town, it was fairly empty. If Harris was still here, he'd find him. He'd find Harris and Olivia. He was going to find her.

After about fifteen minutes, Elliot pulled up to the next house. A cabin located pretty far back in the middle of some desolate woods. Rain was pouring as he got out of his car and ran toward the house.

_"Do you think I'm some kind of fool? You're a tricky little witch!" _A man's voice boomed from inside. Elliot's heart began to pound. His hand reached for his gun. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a struggle. Elliot tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Damn!" Elliot foot met several times with the door before it finally flew open.

_"Please don't hurt her..." _That was Olivia's voice! Elliot pressed his body up against the wall and made his way toward the commotion coming from the bathroom.

Four people filled the bathroom. Two lay on the ground. His eyes remained fixed on Olivia. She was barely clothed and her body was cut and bruised. Fresh blood stained her neck. She looked so scared. He felt his heart breaking.

The man who stood pointed his gun at the young woman who lay on the floor. If he enter the bathroom now, he'd kill Olivia and the other young woman. Elliot's body felt hot. He had found her and now he couldn't do a damn thing to help her without getting her killed.

_"Have fun in Hell, Jesse."_ Olivia grabbed the man's shoulder.

_"No! Leave her alone!" _The man turned his attention away from the young woman and spun around to face Olivia.

_"Who said you could touch me, bitch?" _The man struck Olivia hard across the face with the gun. Elliot flinched at her yelp. He couldn't take this. Elliot took aim at the man, doing everything in his power to control his quivering hand. He had one shot at this.

One shot that decided whether his partner lived or died.

Review:)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in so long! I was so upset by the sucky-ness of last night's episode I had to continue on with my story to make me feel better. I mean really, wtf did any of that episode have to do with SVU? Nothing. Okay, I'm done ranting.

December 24, 2010

Elliot did all he could to control his shaking hand as he tried his best to get a clear shot of the prick that was terrorizing Olivia. If he would just move to the right just a little...

Suddenly something cold met with the back of his head. Elliot instantly lifted his arms in a surrender.

"Who the fuck are you, buddy?" The giant behind him growled as he snatched the gun out of Elliot's hand. Elliot shook his head in frustration. The giant search through Elliot's pockets.

"Detective Stabler of the NYPD," The giant read his badge out loud, "And what are you doing here, _Detective Stabler_?"

"I'm here in pursuit of an escaped convict and a kidnap victim." Elliot spit out. He didn't want the man to know he knew Olivia on a personal level. Criminals use that kind of information to their advantage. The giant laughed and pushed Elliot into the bathroom.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here Brad. And who is our guest?" The man stood directly behind Olivia, his hand gripped tightly on her wrist. She wanted to cry out. Elliot was here!

"What the hell are you smiling about, whore?" The man twisted Olivia's wrist. His eyes were mad. Were they filled with jealousy?

"This is "Detective" Stabler, NYPD. Not very good at his job. Didn't even here me sneak up behind 'im." Brad huffed.

"Detective? Do you two," The man pointed at both Olivia and Elliot, "Know each other?" The man gave a very evil smile. They both frantically shook their heads no.

"Now, now, it's not polite to lie. You two obviously know each other. The way her eyes lit up when this man entered the room. There's no doubt in my mind." Olivia's heart pounded so loudly against her rib cage she was sure the entire room could hear it.

"What kind of detective are you, Stabler?" The man cocked his head to the side.

"It's not sex crimes is it? Because that's the same unit this little peach works in." He buried his face in Olivia's hair and inhaled deeply, her face was stamped with disguist. Elliot felt his face grow hot.

"Brad, hand me his badge." The man held out his hand. Brad shrugged his shoulders and tossed him the badge. He flipped it open.

"Well, what do ya know? Special Victims Unit." Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. Elliot racked his brain for something to say.

"Special Victims Unit is a very large unit. I swear, I've never personally met this woman." Elliot explained a little too quickly. He was beginning to sweat profusely.

"Oh, really? Then you don't mind when I do this?" The man spun Olivia around to face him and forcefully kissed her. His hands wandered up and down her back. Elliot felt his hands ball up into fists.

"You get your hands off her!" Elliot snarled. The man's lips pulled gently away from Olivia's before turning around to face Elliot.

"You seem pretty bothered over a woman you've never met before." Elliot gritted his teeth. He should've called for back up. How could've he have been so stupid?

"This could be fun," The man grinned at Elliot who in return rolled his eyes.

"There's no need to get sassy, Stabler. Every man likes to watch." Elliot's eyes grew wide. No fucking way was he just going to stand by and watch Olivia get abused right in front of him. Olivia looked horrified. It was breaking Elliot's heart.

Elliot felt his own handcuffs meet with his left wrist and a pipe attached to the wall in the bathroom. Brad laughed at Elliot struggle to break the pipe. He only cause damage to his wrist, crimson pouring down his arm.

"Olivia, go see him." The man released her wrist. She looked up at him in confusion and fear. This was a trap.

"What?" The man rolled his eyes at her question.

"I said go!" The man shoved Olivia toward Elliot. Brad blocked the door. Olivia's legs felt like jello. It took all of her energy just to walk a few steps. When she finally made it to Elliot she collapsed in front of him her head resting against his chest as she sobbed. Elliot placed his free hand on her back pulled her tighter against him.

"El, I...I'm so sorry." Olivia choked out. This was all her fault. She and Elliot were both going to die and she was to blame. Elliot's scent surrounded her, it reminded her of summer. She never wanted to leave his arms.

"Don't. You can't do this to yourself. Especially not now." Elliot whispered. Even after all that she had endured, Olivia was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He had to protect her, his partner, his best friend.

"How sweet! I think I may just cry. This is exactly the kind of reunion I was hoping for. This will make what I'm about to do so much more...fun." The man annouced excitedly as he made his way toward Olivia and Elliot. Elliot tightened his grip around her trembling body. Olivia was the toughest woman he knew, but she was exhausted.

"Leave her alone." Elliot glared at the man.

"Well now, that doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun. I mean, I already have so much planned. And after I have my fun, you're little friend is going to make me a lot of money." The man caressed Olivia's cheek. She flinched.

"Over my dead body." Elliot seethed.

"That can easily be arranged." The man smiled as he lifted Olivia out of Elliot's arms.

Review please. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggggggggggggggggggggg.

December 24, 2010

Fin sat by the hospital bed laughing at the the disgruntled Munch.

"What are you laughing at?" Munch growled.

"Why, it's that lovely gown you're wearing, John. You're lookin' fine." Fin smirked. He was really just glad his partner was okay. After all the hell they'd been through over the past several hours it was nice to have some good news.

A twinge of guilt suddenly struck Fin. Olivia was still missing and Elliot was still going crazy. Fin scratch the back of his neck and made eye contact with Munch, his face more serious than before.

"Olivia's still missing, isn't she?" Munch sighed and looked up at the ceiling. As hard as he had tried he couldn't protect her. He let Harris take her away.

"We think we know what town she's in, but we don't have an exact location. Elliot's out searching for her now." Fin tried his best to sound reassuring.

"This is all my fault," Munch muttered, "I should've sensed something was off when we left the precint. She was so scared." He quickly sat up and threw off the covers.

"What the hell are you doing Munch?" Fin's jaw dropped as he saw his partner stand up and yank the IV from his arm.

"I'm not just going to sit here on my lazy ass, we're going after here. C'mon. Damn it, where's my clothes." He began searching the room for the outfit he had previously been wearing.

"Man, Elliot's got this. You ain't well enough to do this." Fin grabbed Munch's shoulder.

"Elliot's too much of a hot head to handle this on his own. Besides," Munch smiled, "Everyone knows I'm the brains of this group." He slid on his coat and grabbed his badge.

"Now where is this lead you were telling me about?"

[Insert Line Break]

Olivia yanked her out of the the greasy man's grasp. He looked startled by the act of defiance.

"Now, what do you think you're doing, honey?" His eyes remained fixed on hers. Brad laughed as he watched from the doorway. The room was a mess. Two bodies, both living, lay sprawled out on the floor, blood coated the walls and tile. Harris moaned and Olivia jumped. How was she going to get out of this?

Elliot growled as he tried to break the pipe he was handcuffed to.

"Brad, make sure that thing doesn't break free, won't you?" The man pointed to Elliot.

"Sure thing, Boss." Brad cracked his knuckles and strolled over to where Elliot sat. Olivia eyes grew wide.

"Don't hurt him! Please!" Olivia cried as she took hold of Brad's huge, buldging arm.

"Olivia, No!" Elliot cried as Brad rolled his eyes and elbowed her hard in the stomach sending her flying across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the floor. The "Boss" man laughed like a hyena as he bent down beside Olivia. Her entire body throbbed.

"This is truly hilarious! You two do have feelings for each other! Ha!" Olivia cringed as the man sat beside her, his arm snaking around her waist.

"Don't you see? This is going to be so much more fun now!" The man continued to laugh.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Elliot hollared his eyes burning from the tears that were forming. His entire face was red.

"Oh, you mean like this?" His hand began carressing the upper part of exposed thigh. Olivia tried to move away and recieved a slap to the face for her troubles.

"I'll kill you!" Elliot seethed before Brad kicked him in between his legs. Elliot doubled over in pain. The room around him felt like it was spinning. He couldn't see.

Olivia's entire body was shaking. She was terrified both for herself and Elliot. She couldn't let him get hurt because of her.

"Please, please stop it," Olivia pleaded, "Don't hurt him." The arm around her waist grew tighter as he pulled her in closer. The smell of cheap cologne overwhelmed her.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I'm such a bad, bad man." He sighed before burying his face in Olivia's hair. His hand went back to rubbing her leg, his fingers making there way up her gown.

"Harris didn't know how to handle you, but I do." Olivia stopped his hand from traveling any farther and once again attempted to push his away.

"You're starting to hurt my feelings, Olivia." He pulled her back toward him.

"Brad, come over here and help me for a second." The man smiled and gently touch the back of his hand on her cheek. Her heart began to race so fast she was sure it would soon explode.

Brad shrugged his shoulders and walked over to them. Elliot remained curled up on the floor, pain shooting throughout his entire body.

"Help me carry this bitch to the bedroom. The tile in here is awfully filthy." Olivia instantly stood up and began to ran. Brad grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her back onto the ground. Olivia's teeth remianed gritted in pain.

"Let me go!" She cried as she clawed at Brad's hand. He laughed and effortlessly scooped her up off the floor. He slung her body over his shoulder and began to leave the bathroom.

"Put me down! Put me down! Elliot!" She screamed as loud as she could and she kicked her legs frantically in the air.

Her body soon hit the dirty floral comforter she had encountered earlier.

"Thank you, Brad. You may go back to the bathroom." Brad nodded his head and turned around.

"Oh, and Brad," the man's eyes looked wild, "kill that male detective." Olivia's mouth flew open. Brad smiled and walked out.

"Now let's get started shall we?" Olivia began screaming as the man swiftly climbed ontop of her, his knees digging into her thighs.

"No! No!" She cried as he began to passionately kiss her, muffling her screams. His hands began once again to explore her body. Hot tear raced down her cheeks. His mouth eventually left hers and he began to take off his shirt exposing his fat, hairy stomach. He then hurriedly removed his pants and threw them to the ground.

"Come here," He grabbed Olivia's hand and forced it between his legs, "See how much I need you?" Olivia tried her best to rip her hand away. She struggled desperately underneath his heavy body.

"Get off me!" Olivia coughed as the man lay ontop of her his lips kissing her neck. The sweat from his body began to rub off onto her. She felt sick.

He moaned loudly as he sat up and began to undress Olivia. Anger rushing through her, Olivia punched the man hard in the jaw. He only shook his head.

"You little cunt. Can't you just be a good girl and do what you're told." Blood dripped from his teeth from where she had punched him. He bent down and began to bite her hard on her stomach. Olivia yelped.

"I'm going to teach you how to respect men!" The man laughed as he began to rip her underwear. Olivia sqeezed her eyes shut.

"Please don't" She screamed as he slapped her hard across the face.

"Open your fucking eyes. I wanna see your expression once I'm inside you. I promise you, I'm the biggest you've ever had." Olivia began choking on her sobs.

"Please..."

"Freeze! NYPD! Put your hands up!" Fin stood in the doorway gun aimed at the bed, Munch stood behind him. The man remained still, infuriated by what was happening. How had they found them?

"I said hands up you sick bastard!"

The man's hands lifted into the air. His knees still remained ontop of Olivia. Munch rushed over and quickly handcuffed the man.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." Munch's voice began to trail off as he forced the man outside and into his cruiser.

Fin looked over at Olivia, who was wearing only her underwear. She was too scared to move. Fin walked up to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Liv...Liv, you okay?" Fin took off his leather jacket and placed it gently over her violently trembling body.

"Can you walk?" Fin asked looking into her eyes. They were blank. Fin bit his lower lip.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you to the car, okay? We're going to take you to a hospital." Olivia still did not move. Fin carefully placed his hands under her back and lifted her up off the bed. She lay limp in his arms.

"It's over, Liv." He whispered to her outside as the rain hit her face. Her eyes looked up at his.

"What about Elliot?" her voice cracked. Fin's eyes reflected sadness.

[Review please:)]


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

Olivia lay on a tough hospital mattress, smothering under a pile of thick, itchy blankets. Fin sat in a chair in the corner of the room, head tilted down, lightly snoring. Once again, Fin came to the rescue just in time. Olivia sighed as her head sank lower into the pile of pillows that rested behind her neck.

She wanted nothing more than to sleep. Sleep and forget. She wanted desperately to forget every awful event that occurred tonight. She wanted to forget that she had been sexually assaulted. Wanted to forget that Harris was still alive while Jesse was now dead. Wanted to forget that Elliot was in the ICU and might not make it. Wanted to forget that everything was all her fault.

Olivia closed her eyes as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She would never forget, ever. Doctors and nurses came and left, checking her vital signs and making small chit chat. Olivia hated that the most, the pretending. She couldn't just go on as if nothing had happened, and yet everytime someone spoke to her she smiled and laughed as if the pain that was crushing her inside simply wasn't there.

She had been weak. She couldn't fight them off. What the hell was wrong with her? She's had specialized training in self-defense. She was a fucking cop for Christ's sake! Olivia felt her hands ball up into fists.

"I'm pathetic." She whispered to herself, drawing her knees up to her chest. Fin's head shot up at the noise.

"You okay, Liv." Fin cocked his head to the side, his eyes showing genuine worry. This only pissed her off more.

"I'm fucking brilliant, Fin! How are you?" Olivia was pratically yelling at him. Fin jumped up and walked over the bed.

"What's wrong? What's going on with you, Liv?" Fin place his hands on her shoulders trying to be comforting. Olivia's whole body trembled at his touch.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again!" Olivia's head shot up, her brown eyes staring madly into his. Fin's hands instantly released her. Olivia tried her best to stand up, but was so heavily medicated she could barely balance. She ended up falling into Fin's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fin's eyes grew wide with worry. Olivia looked up at him.

"I-I'm leavin'. No use stayin'...here," Olivia's words slurred, "I have to get back to work. I have to get Harris..."

"Olivia! Can't you see how messed up you are right now? There's no way you can go back to work." Olivia still lay in his arms.

"M-messed up? I'm messed up? Fuck you, Fin! You know what's messed up, it took my own friends, detectives, over eight fucking hours to find me!" Tears burned Olivia's eyes. Fin didn't even know what to say. She was high on meds, she didn't know what she was saying. Even knowing this, Fin couldn't help but feel hurt by her stinging words.

"Liv, we worked as hard as we could..." She quickly cut him off.

"Just shut up! I don't want to her it!" Olivia sobbed as she lifted herself out of Fin's arms.

"Olivia, please just get back into bed." Fin grabbed Olivia's wrist to keep her from going any further. Olivia quickly resisted.

"Let me go, pervert! What? You gonna try to rape me now too?" Fin's expression went from hurt to angry in a second. Olivia's eyes were dark. This wasn't the same detective he once knew. He refused to let go of her wrist.

"Olivia! You can't just run away from this! It happened and there is nothing that you or I can do to change it!" Fin voice boomed. Olivia's face hardened as she tried once again to yank her arm away from him. Fin finally push the button for nursing assistance.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Olivia cried. A nurse quickly came running in.

"Ms. Benson! What are you doing out of bed?" The nurse looked dumbfounded.

"You can't control me! Let me go!" Olivia continued screaming wildly as four more doctors and nurses came running in. They quickly restrained Olivia while a doctor injected a sedative into her arm.

"No! Let me go!" Olivia yelled once more before her eyes fluttered closed. The medical staff quickly laid Olivia's limp body back into the bed. Another nurse walked in with white restraints.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked frantically as the nurse began attaching her legs and arms to the bed.

"She's a hazard to herself and others right now. This is simply a precaution to make sure this doesn't happen again." The man reassured Fin. Two doctors stood at the opposite side of the room talking quietly to each other.

"She might be better if in a psych hospital. I don't know if we have the kind of help she needs here..." One doctor whispered to the other. Fin stormed over there.

"She's not going anywhere! Damn it, she's been through hell. Give her a break." Fin growled. The two doctors simply flashed Fin an almost sad smile and walked away.

Finally the room emptied, leaving Fin and an unconcious Olivia alone.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Fin whispered as he gently moved a piece of hair from her face. It was then he was glad she wasn't awake.

It would have made him feel terrible if she had seen him cry.

[Insert Line Break]

Harris lay on a tough hospital bed, smothering under a pile of thick, itchy blankets. His left wrist was handcuffed to a bar on the bed. Fuck! How could he have let himself get captured again. It was all that bitch's fault. She had once again ruined his life.

He slammed the back of his head back hard into the pile of pillows behind him. What the hell had gone wrong? It was that damn whore, Jesse who had shot him. He smiled. On the way to the hospital he had heard that she didn't make it. Good, that would kill Olivia.

A cop sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The piece of shit had fuckin' dozed off. Some cop he was. A young female nurse entered the room to check on his condition. She was very beautiful.

"Hello, Mr. Harris. How are you feeling?" The nurse spoke as she flipped through his chart.

"Better now that you're here, sweetheart." Harris smiled as he slowly looked her up and down. The young nurse quickly felt uncomfortable. She knew what Mr. Harris was here for.

"Well, I'm here to give you a quick check-up to make sure everything is running smoothly." The nurse's voice cracked as she carefully began taking his pulse. Harris licked his lips.

"Actually, I am having a little bit of trouble..." Harris drifted off.

"With what?" The nurse questioned, scribbling down some notes. Harris quickly grabbed her with his free arm and stuck her hand between his legs. His member grew hard at her touch.

"Let me go! Officer!" The nurse screamed in terror. The cop quickly woke from his nap and ran toward the terrified woman, tearing her arm from Harris's grasp. The nurse collapsed to the ground crying.

"Thank you so much." Harris laughed as the officer quickly handcuffed his other hand to to the bed. The cop quickly turned his attention to the sobbing nurse.

"Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!" Harris hollared as the cop escorted the young girl out of the room.

Harris smiled. This battle with Olivia wasn't over, no.

He'd have his way with that bitch or he'd die trying.

[Review]


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Warning: This is the most graphic chapter in this story so far. This is definately MATURE material. You have been warned.**

December 24, 2010

_"You will not disrepect me again!" Olivia felt herself fly across the room straight into a mirror. She watched her own reflection shattered as fell face first into the glass. Her body slammed hard into the floor as pieces of mirror fell ontop of her, cutting her as they rained down. She lay still on the ground, waiting for what would happen next. Harris's breathing was heavy and labored as he approached her. He yanked Olivia up by the back of her dress and threw her onto Jesse's dead body. Wet, warm blood coated Olivia. She scrambled to get up but was only pushed back down by Harris. Olivia could no longer contain herself and she threw up all over the floor. Harris rolled his eyes._

_"I thought you were supposed to be a cop? You're pathetic."_

Olivia woke to the sound of her own screaming. She instantly gritted her teeth, trying to silence the noise that had already escaped. Her head felt heavy and numb, she barely sit up. Where was she?

She quickly scanned her surrounds. She was in the hospital. She tried to stand instantly realizing that she was attached to the bed. That's right, she had flipped out, she had verbally attacked Fin. Sweat began to collect on her brow. Her mind felt like it was moving through quick sand. God, these were some powerful drugs.

Every light in the room was out and the window revealed that it had to be night time. The moon shone brightly through the pastel curtains. The room was vacant except for Olivia. She tried her best to control her labored breathing, inhaling slowly through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

Everytime she closed her eyes, he was all that she could see. She could hear him, smell him, hell even feel him. Every stomach churning touch, every slap, every insult, continued to fill her mind as if it were happening all over again.

Even worse than the memories of Harris were the images of Elliot and the hurt they had inflicted on him. She began to feel sick just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, Elliot! I'm so sorry!" Olivia cried, tears rapidly falling down her bronze cheeks. She buried the left side of her face into the off-white pillow, letting it's material absorb her tears.

She could hear footsteps as they made their way toward her own desolate room. She couldn't help but begin to tremble. Was she going to be scared of everything forever?

A middle age doctor in a bleached white lab coat walked in with a chart, a young nurse followed quickly behind him with a cart full of medication. His eyes looked surprised.

"Oh, Ms. Benson, you're awake? Wow, I didn't expect you would be with the medication you're currently on..." His voice drifted off. The nurse pushed her cart up beside the bed. Olivia looked at the doctor.

"Actually, I think I'm a little too heavily medicated. Could we back off a little?" Olivia spoke, tears drying on her face. The doctor loudly exhaled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Benson but in your condition both physically and mentally we feel it's best..." Olivia quickly cut him off.

"What do you mean "mentally"? I had one freak out because I was forced to stay here against my will!" Olivia spit, anger erupted through her body. The doctor turned his attention away from Olivia and spoke to the nurse.

"Go ahead and administer the morphine please." The doctor ordered nonchalantly. The nurse smiled and began to inject the medication into the clear bag that hung above Olivia's head. Olivia felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Please..." her voice was pratically a whisper.

"Don't worry," the doctor's face was becoming distorted, "everything's going to be all right."

[Insert Line Break]

Harris heard her screaming echo through the ICU. A smile grew across his face. He'd recognize that bitch's scream anywhere. He had no idea she had been so fucking close this entire time. He felt his whole body tremble in excitement. He pictured her alone in her hospital bed, poor little Olivia, tossing and turning, thinking about him. He still caused her to panic, still made her cry out in her dreams. Pleasure pulsed through his body. He still had control over her. She was, and forever would be, his. If only he weren't restrained. If only armed guards weren't ALWAYS watching him. Oh, the fun he could have with that whore in a hospital! No doubt she'd be doped up on medication too. Good, less of a fight. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, the fantasy beginning to take shape...

_He stood motionless in the dark doorway. Her tanned body lay limp beneath white sheets. Her chest moved rhythmically up and down as she soundly slept. Her brunette hair, slightly disheveled, framed her face. _

_He walked quietly toward her, trying desperately to control the exhilaration he felt as he approached his target. He gently gripped the bar attached to the side of the bed. He was only inches away and still she did not stir. _

_He bent over the bed and let his lips gently graze her cheek. Her scent, warm vanilla, enveloped him. Her dark, brown eyes slowly opened. Her expression let him know she was too sedated on drugs to fully comprehend the situation she was now in._

_"Harris...?" Her voice was meek, and yet he could still hear the fear laced in the words she spoke, "No..." She coughed out as she placed the palms of her thin hands on his chest and attempted feebily to push him away. Harris softly laughed as he swiftly climbed on top of a now terrified Olivia. She tried her best to struggle beneath him, to some how get away, but her body felt too heavy to move. Her thoughts and surroundings began swirling around her, the only thing staying in focus was his face._

_"Don't worry," He breath felt hot on her neck,"I promise you'll love it." Olivia's heavy eyes grew wide._

_"Please..." she whispered as he began to untie the back of her mint green hospital gown. Her pleas only excited him more and he began to kiss her more agressively. His cold, rough hands began to exploring her now bare back before settling over the thin layer of underwear that covered her ass. _

_"Olivia." Harris moaned into her ear before sitting up to slide off her gown. Her body lay beneath him, only her bra and panties remained in his way. Harris jumped off Olivia and disrobed, quickly removing his pants and boxers. He scrambled back on top of her, his knees digging deeply into her exposed thighs. _

_"My god you perfect." His finger began lightly drawing figure eights across her abdomen. Her body shivered beneath him. His member instantly grew hard against her._

_"Don't do this..." He could see she was beginning to leave reality, she would lose conciousness soon. His hand slowly wandered lower and he began to slide off her panties. Olivia shot up, her hand quickly gripped onto his, trying with all her strength to stop him. Tears began to fill her eyes._

_Harris removed Olivia's hand and pushed her. Her back hit the mattress. _

_"No..." she cried as he tore off her panties with ease. Unable to wait any longer Harris quickly pried her legs apart and positioned himself in front of her. He tangled his hands into her hair and made her look him in the eyes._

_"You're mine forever." Harris kissed her as he violently entered her. Her back arched beneath him. Her face tensed as pain unlike any she had felt before erupted between her legs. She cried out in pain._

_"Oh Liv, yes." Harris cried as he entered her again, even deeper than the time before. He wanted to hurt her, wanted to make her pay for everything she's done. Her eyes were closed tight as he entered her again; tearing, ripping her apart. He slipped his hand underneath her bra and began squeezing her breast as his teeth bit down hard on her neck. He felt his member swell deep inside her and he knew it was almost over. He quickly pulled out and entered her one final time before releasing himself deep inside her. He let himself collapse on top of her, his head lay on her chest. Her body had gone limp. She had lost conciousness. Harris smiled as he sat up and looked over his handy work. Blood saturated the sheets and covered her thighs. Yellow bruises were beginning to form._

_He leaned down and kissed her one final time on the lips before hastily putting on his clothes and leaving the room..._

Harris's eyes quickly opened, his member now hard beneath his blanket. His breathing was heavy as he smiled and spoke quietly to himself,

"You will be mine."

[Insert Line Break]

Fin sat at his desk getting together their case against Harris and the other two goons they had caught along with him, Joe Smith and Bradly Cooper. The case was definately a strong one and there was no doubt in Fin's mind that they wouldn't have any trouble sending these pricks away for good. Cragen entered the squad room and approached Fin.

"How you doing?" Cragen asked, worry filled his eyes.

"Pretty good. This case is definately solid, the best defense attorney in the world couldn't help these guys now..." Cragen cut him off.

"No Fin. I mean how are _you_ doing?" Fin looked up from his paper work.

"I promise cap'n, it's all good..." Fin choked out. It was pure bullshit.

"This has been a tough night for all of us, especially you Fin. I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself." Cragen placed a concerned hand on Fin's shoulder.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Fin spoke before looking back down and shuffling through some papers. Cragen's hand released Fin and dropped to his side.

"Well, if you ever need to talk..." Fin interupted him.

"I know, I know. Stop worryin' cap'n." Fin didn't even try to conceal his fake smile. Cragen nodded and walked back into his office.

Fin heared the front door open followed by a set a high-heeled foot steps. He looked up once again from his paper work.

"May I help you?" Fin knew by the smirk on the old woman's face that this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm here about my client, Lowell Harris..."

[Reviews are always appreciated]


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

"Olivia, Olivia wake up. Olivia..." The voice echoed deep inside her mind as she struggle to regain her conciousness. The room around slowly came into place and she tried her best to sit up. Fin stood towering over the hospital bed, his expression showing genuine concern.

"Fin, I...I'm so sorry for what I did, what I said...I was completely out of my mind..." Fin raised his hand and cut her off.

"Liv, let it go. I understand." Fin paused at the sound of Olivia beginning to slightly sob. She drew her knees up to her chest and slowly began to rock back and forth. Fin rubbed the back of his neck before gently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You can't beat yourself up. You've done nothing wrong." His hand rested on her back as she continued to cry. They sat there in silence for about a minute before Olivia finally met Fin's worried gaze.

"I was so weak, so pathetic. I let this happen. I brought this pain not only on myself but to those I care about. I let them hurt Munch, Elliot. I..." her voice broke, "I let that man rape me." Tears leaked out of her brown eyes as she leaned into Fin's embrace. Fin hesitated for a second but finally hugged her tighter, pulling her trembling body closer to his.

"You didn't let anyone do anything, Liv. Everything that happened was by force. You were forced. And by the looks of those men, you put up one hell of a fight. You are the strongest woman I know." Fin slowly loosened his embrace and pulled away from Olivia. Her face red and puffy let out a faint smile.

"Listen, we have a problem. Harris's lawyer stopped by earlier, a mean old broad by the way," he paused for a second, "She...she's claiming everything Harris did was, I mean, she basically said he was forced by those two other men that worked with him." Olivia's eyes grew wide. It was pure bull shit.

"Harris's is going to plead not guilty. He's going to say that he was an unwilling participant in everything." Olivia sat there in silence letting the news settle in her mind.

"Well, can't we talk to the other two men, surely they won't go along..."

"They're dead, Olivia. They were both murdered this morning at Rikers." Olivia's mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

"He...Harris must have someone working with him! He, he arranged those murders..." Olivia's hand were shaking as she pushed her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"That's we we think too. We're working on trying to find a connection between the men who committed the murders and Harris. So far though, nothing." Fin's eyes darted between Olivia's eyes and the floor. He hated telling her this but they needed her help.

"Well, there's my testimony! I know what the hell really happened!" Fin lifted himself up off the bed.

"Your word against his. His lawyer will argue you were too traumatized to have know what was going on." Olivia gritted her teeth.

"So, what do we do now?" Olivia looked up at Fin with a sturn face.

"We need a confession. And right now he ain't talkin' to any of us." Fin pressed the palm of his head to his forehead.

"He, he wants to speak with you, Liv."

[Insert Line Break]

Harris sat handcuffed to a chair in an interview room. Cragen sat across the table staring at the piece of trash in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the little prick right there.

"Well, this is awkward. When did you say my lawyer was going to be back?" Harris grinned as he slouched in his chair.

"It'll be atleast another thirty minutes. She had to run down to the courthouse." Cragen spoke.

"So, what? Are you like my babysitter? Don't you have anything better to do, Captain?"

"No, actually. You're are top priority and I'm going to make sure your ass gets thrown in jail, for good this time."

"Why do you hate me so much, Captain?" Harris laughed at Cragen's puzzled expression.

"Oh, don't tell me it's because of Olivia?" Cragen quickly stood up and grabbed Harris by the collar of his shirt.

"You don't get to talk about her." Cragen seethed.

"Damn, so sorry. Why is everyone around here so touchy about some dumb bitch?" Harris smiled before continuing, "Is she your girlfriend or something? I wouldn't be surprised if the little whore is banging everyone in this "special" unit of yours." Cragen's face grew red as he released Harris's shirt and walked out of them room. Munch stood in the other room looking concerned.

"Cap'n, don't take it personally. This guy is a real ass." Munch spoke trying to defuse the situation.

"Munch, I can't be in there any longer with that monster. I need a break. You try talking to him for a while." Cragen walked to his office before even waiting for a reply from Munch.

Once alone, Cragen quickly opened his desk drawer and went straight for the gleaming bottle that sat inside. He unscrewed the top and took a long, deep drink straight from the large vodka bottle before collapsing onto his desk and quietly crying.

Olivia was like a daughter to him and, like a father, he should have protected her better. He was failure as a captain. He hated himself for what was happening to his squad. Everything around him was rapidly falling apart.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 24, 2010

Elliot lay motionless beneath a pile of freshly bleached blankets. The ambulance found him face down, unresponsive upon arrival at Harris's cabin. Munch, Fin, and Cragen took turns staying with Elliot while he "slept" or whatever the hell you want to call it. He had suffered a pretty severe blow to the head and the doctor had no way of knowing until he woke up whether or not he would recover.

Fin sat in the corner of the room flipping restlessly through an old magazine. He tried his best to make sense of the articles, reading one sentence at a time, slowly deciphering each word. He just could not concentrate.

He had only moments ago broken the news to Olivia about Harris's piece of shit defense and now he had to sit and watch a fellow detective, a friend, suffer in silence a few yards away from him.

Olivia was going to be cleared by the doctors within the next hour or so. Fin couldn't allow her to see Elliot like this. It would crush her. Fin threw the magazine on the wooden table beside him and quickly stood up.

"Elliot, man, you gotta get up now." Fin gently shook Elliot's shoulder. Nothing.

"Stabler! Please." Fin shook him a little harder. Still nothing.

Fin placed the palm of his hand to his forehead and groaned. Everything was so messed up.

From the doorway he did not hear her enter. Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide and glassy at the site of him. Her legs felt numb and she hurridly grabbed the doorway to support herself. It was then that Fin heard her gasp.

"Liv! What are you doing in here?" Fin looked at disheveled woman infront of him. She was still dressed in her mint green hospital gown, her hair was messy. Her limbs were covered in bruises and cuts. What hit Fin the hardest though was the pain he found in her eyes. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Olivia steadied herself and finally began making her way toward her partner. The tile felt shockingly cold beneath her barefeet as she slowly approached the hospital bed.

Elliot looked as though he was sleeping. His cool blue eyes simply resting behind heavy eyelids.

"El..." Her voice broke. She was trying to find the right words. Her eyes wandered to his unoccupied hand. She gingerly laced her own fingers between his and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Her whole body was shaking. His hand felt so warm wrapped around her own. Olivia closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow. Moniters beeped all around them. Fin shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and remained quiet.

Olivia began to gnaw on her lower lip. Why wasn't he waking up? Oh, God why? She rubbed her tired, red eyes. She could hear him faintly breathing. His chest gently rose and fell. She needed to be closer to him. She carefully lowered her head until it rested lightly on his chest. She could hear the hum of his heart beating beneath her and she wanted nothing more than to lay right there with him forever.

Fin felt tears begin to form in his own eyes and turned away. Olivia continued to lay motionless beside Elliot, their hands still tangled together. His smell surrounded her. It was a clean familiar smell that she had become so accustomed to. Her eyes soon began to grow heavy and she could feel herself beginning to drift off. She didn't care. She did not feel embarressed or ashamed. Her slender body pressed against his allowed her to feel safe. She could close her eyes and pretend as though nothing had ever happened. They were back at work laughing and fighting like they always did...

Fin watched as Olivia's hand grew limp around Elliot's. She had fallen asleep. He could hear her breathing, deep and steady, all the way across the room. Fin leaned up against the wall and stared down at the floor, contemplating whether or not to wake her. He quickly decided against it and allowed her a few moments of peace surrounded by the man she truely loved.

[Okay so this is a short chapter I wrote to clear up a few things. So now everyone knows Elliot is not dead! Yay! And I decided to add a little E/O fluff in here for you guys too:) Wish I could write more often. When summer gets here I'll be able to update a lot faster! Thanks for sticking with me.]


End file.
